Match Point
by Ayumi Rivaille
Summary: Son los mayores rivales del ranking mundial. Sin embargo son convocados a formar parte de un equipo y deberán aprender a trabajar juntos. ¿Podrán llevar a su equipo a la gloria sin matarse en el camino? ¿O perderán todo en el camino?. Sin embargo el destino tiene otros planes: "Del odio al amor hay un solo paso" Capítulo 21. Renuncia.
1. Prólogo

Para empezar Shingeki no Kyojin y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Hajime Isayama, yo solo hago uso de mi imaginación para crear historias ficticias a partir de su historia original.

**Advertencia:** Lenguaje ofensivo (muy al estilo Levi), este es un fic YAOI (hombre/hombre) si no te gusta pues sal inmediatamente de aquí.

Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

**Prólogo.**

Nuevamente se encontraban frente a frente en el campeonato más importante del año, Sina Masters 1000 específicamente en las finales; llevaban dos horas jugando y ninguno de los dos se rendía con un marcador de 40-30 en favor del francés. Estaban específicamente en el quinto set después de una ardua lucha por controlar el marcador. El servicio le correspondía al alemán.

-_Rayos no puedo perder este punto o pierdo el partido_- pensó el alemán.

Suspiró e intentó calmarse antes de realizar su servicio, alzó la pelota al aire y la golpeó fuertemente con su raqueta.

-¡Deuce!- se escuchó la voz del árbitro dando como bueno el servicio.

Todos se encontraban admirados, ¿cómo es que después de dos horas de juego ese niño de diecisiete años aún tenga la fuerza suficiente para realizar un servicio limpio. La audiencia se emocionó y el árbitro tuvo que pedirles que guardara silencio, nuevamente el alemán realizó su servicio lanzando un ace.

-¡Ventaja, Jeager!- volvió a hablar el árbitro.

-_Un punto más y el torneo es mío_- se impacientó el chico preparando lo que él esperaba fuera su último servicio.

-¡Punto para partido!- anunció el árbitro de línea indicando que si el alemán no fallaba en su último servicio el torneo acabaría.

Jeager hizo su servicio, pero no contaba con que su rival se lo devolviera tan fácilmente.

-Parece que te quedas sin energía mocoso- escuchó al francés.

-Aún no Sargento- respondió el alemán quien devolvió el tiro del mayor.

Estuvieron lanzándose la pelota por un buen tiempo, hasta que el mayor hizo uno de sus movimientos característicos, el _Drop Shot_ y lo lanzó justo a la esquina derecha de Jeager, quien no pudo llegar a tiempo.

-¡Deuce!- cantó de nuevo el árbitro de línea, el marcador seguía 40-40 y Jeager sabía que si no hacía algo pronto el partido se le volvería a ir de las manos como en el set anterior.

Volvió a hacer su servicio y esta vez el "Sargento" no se la puso fácil, con una volea la devolvió sin dificultad, obteniendo su punto.

-¡Ventaja, Rivaille!- cantó el árbitro en favor del francés.

-_Oh, rayos_- pensó el alemán –_Tengo que empatar a toda costa_- desafortunadamente el cansancio comenzaba a hacer estragos en su cuerpo al notar el calambre que comenzaba a sentir en su pierna izquierda, esa era una mala señal.

Nuevamente hizo su servicio, siendo devuelto con facilidad por Rivaille, pero esta vez logró alcanzar la pelota y devolvérsela, el peloteo entre ellos comenzó sin dar tregua a ninguno de los dos. Jeager trataba con todas sus fuerzas ocultar el notable calambre que mataba su pierna, sabía que debía terminar cuanto antes el partido pero no se rendiría tan fácilmente. El francés, por su parte, notó el calambre del chico; no le molestaba, al contrario le admiraba que un crio de 15 años tuviera la determinación de seguir con el partido a pesar de su condición. Lo admiraba, pero no por eso le regalaría el punto.

Jeager devolvió la pelota con un revés de dos manos que aumentaría la potencia de la pelota, esperando que Rivaille no lograra alcanzarla; pero contra todo pronóstico, la alcanzó con su _Drop Shot_, el alemán corrió con todas sus fuerzas y por primera vez, en toda su rivalidad, logró alcanzar la pelota alejándola con un globo; sin embargo la asombrosa velocidad del francés hizo que este nuevamente alcanzara la pelota y rematara con un _smash_.

-¡Juego, set y partido, Rivaille!- cantó por última vez el árbitro dando como ganador del encuentro al francés ¡7 juegos a 6, resultado final 3 sets a 2!-.

Jeager no podía creerlo, el único torneo que no ha podido ganar en su carrera era este y siempre terminaba perdiéndolo contra su archirrival. Suspiró sentándose en la cancha, sabía que si su pierna no hubiera comenzado a fallarle tal vez habría ganado el partido.

-Buen juego mocoso- escuchó una voz y alguien le tendía la mano.

-Gracias Sargento- respondió el chico regalándole una sonrisa.

-Debes tener cuidado con tu pierna- le dijo el francés de manera seria –no sería bueno para tu carrera-.

El alemán dio un respingo, no esperaba que él se enterara del calambre en su pierna; estaba por reclamar algo cuando un estruendo se escuchó, un relámpago había atravesado el cielo y con el cayó una fuerte lluvia.

-¡La ceremonia de premiación se suspende por la lluvia!- fue lo único que dijo el árbitro antes de bajarse de su asiento y salir corriendo buscando protección.

-Esto es malo para nosotros- dijo Rivaille viendo la lluvia –rápido debemos refugiarnos-.

-Adelántese- dijo Jeager avanzando con dificultad por el calambre que aún tenía en la pierna.

-Eres estúpido, ¿lo sabías?- dijo realmente serio el francés tomando de la muñeca al menor y comenzó a correr hasta los vestidores.

-¿Qué diablos hace?- dijo el alemán soltándose del agarre –pudo empeorar mi calambre-.

-Tch- fue lo único que dijo antes de comenzar a alejarse –eres un insolente mal agradecido-.

El chico suspiró, por más años que llevaran siendo los mayores archirrivales de todas las competiciones el mayor siempre lo trataba así como si fuera un niño y eso realmente lo hacía enfurecer.

-Sargento idiota- murmuró por lo bajo.

Mientras ambos jugadores se cambiaban de ropa un hombre alto y rubio entró a los vestidores, este hombre era Erwin Smith uno de los mejores entrenadores de tenis del mundo.

-Excelente partido- dijo Smith felicitando a ambos jugadores –lástima lo de tu calambre Jeager-.

El menor volvió a sobresaltarse, ahora no solo Rivaille había notado su calambre sino este tipejo al que ni siquiera conocía.

-Si para esto entraste mejor ni te hubieras tomado la molestia Erwin- cortó Rivaille con su expresión inmutable.

-Tú nunca cambias Levi- le contestó con una sonrisa haciendo que este comenzara a enojarse.

-Escúpelo- volvió a hablar el francés –di lo que tengas que decir y déjame vestirme en paz-.

Erwin suspiró, este era su amigo más cercano.

-Bien- dijo tomando un semblante serio –Como sabrán el gobierno ha decidido hacer un nuevo torneo específicamente para profesionales de toda la nación.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con nosotros?- preguntó Jeager.

-Tiene mucho que ver- respondió el rubio –Pero les explicaré que este torneo es muy distinto, se jugarán dos partidos de dobles y tres de individuales y se mantendrá un partido en caso haya desempate; por lo tanto…-

-¡No me jodas con eso Erwin!- gritó Rivaille realmente molesto -¡No voy a formar parte de un estúpido equipo!-.

El menor lo miró atónito, ¿quería que ambos formaran parte de un equipo?; hasta cierto punto coincidía con Rivaille, él no quería formar parte de un equipo.

-Levi no seas un amargado enano solitario- dijo el inglés, mal dicho la verdad pues el francés ya tenía la cabeza de este abollando uno de los lockers de los vestidores.

-Atrévete a repetirlo imbécil- dijo Rivaille apretando con fuerza su cabeza sin reparar en que se había tenido que subir a la banca para acercarse a su cabeza.

-¿Qué hace?- dijo Jeager tratando de que el entrenador no fuese asesinado.

-Bien, bien lo lamento- se disculpó Erwin logrando liberar su cabeza –pero no puedo aceptar un no por respuesta- dijo acomodándose la sudadera retomando su propuesta de unirse a su equipo.

-¿Y cuál es tu maldita insistencia de estar en tu equipo?- preguntó el francés.

-Bueno pensaba darle una dura pelea al equipo de Niall Dauk- dijo Erwin dándole la espalda, esperaba que eso funcionara.

-¡¿Ese inepto participará?!- dijo Rivaille golpeando uno de los lockers cercanos a él; oh si, había funcionado.

-A decir verdad él es el entrenador del equipo pero técnicamente estará en el torneo- dijo el inglés con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

Rivaille comenzó a murmurar por lo bajo, sabía que estas oportunidades no volverían a dársele en la vida; maldijo por lo bajo pero no lo iba a desaprovechar.

-Tú ganas- dijo de mala manera –jugaré en tu equipo-.

-¿Y tú que dices Jeager?- preguntó al chico.

-Qué más da- dijo suspirando –lo único que me importa es ganar todos los torneos-.

-No ganaste el de hoy mocoso- se burló el francés.

-El próximo año te derrotaré; además si estamos en el mismo equipo podré ver cómo entrenas y buscar tus puntos débiles- respondió maliciosamente.

-Eres un…- iba a contraatacar.

-¡Entonces bienvenidos al equipo de la Legión de Reconocimiento!- se apresuró a hablar el inglés antes de que hubiera una masacre.

Ambos jugadores observaron a su _nuevo_ entrenador, ¿por qué demonios escogió un nombre tan ridículo para el equipo; pero lo más importante ¿por qué los eligió a ellos para estar en el equipo? Sea cual sea las intenciones de Erwin Smith se podría decir que confiaban en él.

-Bien los espero mañana a las cuatro de la tarde en el aeropuerto- dijo el entrenador dándoles los pasajes aéreos –Comenzaremos a entrenar-.

-¿Mañana?- preguntó Jeager extrañado, la verdad esperaba descansar un poco después de este torneo.

-Solo faltaban ustedes dos en el equipo- dijo sinceramente Erwin sacando unas sudaderas nuevas –tomen y quiero ver que las usen al llegar al aeropuerto-.

-No usaré esta mierda- dijo Rivaille observando lo que le habían dado -ha de estar lleno de gérmenes-.

-Son las normas del equipo- cortó el inglés.

-Tch- fue lo único que respondió antes de meter la sudadera en una bolsa.

-Ah, se me olvidaba- volvió a hablar el entrenador –sus credenciales-.

-Esto es una puta broma Erwin- se quejó Rivaille –y no me salgas con mierdas de que son reglas del equipo-.

-Son reglas del torneo- sentenció el aludido mientras los jugadores tomaban de mala manera la credencial.

Finalmente el equipo de la Legión de Reconocimiento estaba completa con sus nuevos integrantes, el francés Levi Rivaille y el alemán Eren Jeager; un nuevo torneo los esperaba pero no se imaginaban tener que estar en el mismo equipo como compañeros.

* * *

Primero que nada se preguntarán de donde rayos saqué esta loca idea y la verdad fue viendo uno de los partidos de tenis del torneo de París xD y si soy una fanática del deporte blanco; la verdad ya había pensado en la idea anteriormente pero no se había consolidado, hasta hoy.

Please, dejen reviews, se aceptan opiniones, sugerencias y críticas constructivas.

Bye.

**Ayumi Rivaille.**


	2. Preparativos

Para empezar Shingeki no Kyojin y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Hajime Isayama, yo solo hago uso de mi imaginación para crear historias ficticias a partir de su historia original.

Advertencia: Lenguaje ofensivo (muy al estilo Levi), este es un fic YAOI (hombre/hombre) si no te gusta pues sal inmediatamente de aquí.

Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

**Capítulo 1.**

**Preparativos.**

Finalmente había llegado a su departamento, había sido un largo día y aún se preguntaba quiénes eran los demás miembros del equipo ya que Erwin no quiso decirles nada

_**Flashback**_

-Bien recuerden a las cuatro en el aeropuerto- dijo el entrenador antes de partir.

-¿Nos dirá quiénes son los demás miembros del equipo?- preguntó Eren.

-Los conocerán hasta mañana- respondió el rubio –pero como les había dicho antes ustedes son los últimos en unirse-.

-Solo espero que sean realmente buenos o renunciaré- sentenció Rivaille terminando de acomodarse la sudadera limpia.

-No puedes- dijo Erwin seriamente –te dije que este torneo es completamente distinto a todos los que has participado-.

-Tch- fue lo único que dijo el francés.

-Entonces hasta mañana- dijo el inglés para finalmente salir de los vestidores.

Pasaron largos minutos en los que ninguno de los dos jugadores habló, es más ni siquiera se presentaron a la premiación que se reanudó cuando la lluvia había cesado un poco. Estaban agotados después de un largo partido, hasta estaban agradecidos por no haber jugado ningún _tie break_.

-Hasta mañana Sargento- se despidió el alemán.

-¿¡Cuántas veces tengo que decirte mocoso de mierda que no me digas Sargento!?- gritó Rivaille a lo que Eren solo sonrió y salió corriendo de los vestidores.

-_Y aunque los años pasen siempre será un enano gruñón_- lo pensó tomando el taxi a las afueras del estadio, claro que estas palabras jamás saldrían de su mente o tendría que darse por muerto

_**Fin Flashback**_

Eren estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no había notado que el celular llevaba quince minutos vibrando en la bolsa de su pantalón deportivo; lleno de pereza, más que cansancio tomó el celular y su rostro se puso pálido.

-¿Con quién estás?, ¿qué tanto hacías?, no me contestaste rápido- era la voz de una chica.

-Mi…Mikasa- saludó nerviosamente el chico, sabía que si no le contestaba a la primera era capaz de llamar al ejército para buscarlo.

-¿Dónde estabas?- volvió a preguntar la chica.

-Mikasa te recuerdo que tenía partido hoy y acabo de llegar del estadio- respondió el chico tratando de calmarse.

-…-

-¿Mikasa?- preguntó Eren –Bueno te llamo mañana estoy muy cansado y quiero dormir-.

-¿Ya comiste?, ¿quieres que te lleve algo a tu casa?- volvía a preguntar.

-Si ya comí algo, me daré una ducha y me iré a dormir, ¿algo más mamá?- sí, estaba algo molesto.

-Buenas noches Eren- y cortó la llamada.

Eren lamentaba comportarse así con ella, era su hermana después de todo, pero desde la muerte de sus padres se había vuelto más sobreprotector con él; se metió al baño y se dio una ducha ligera, lo único que quería era dormir.

Al otro lado de la ciudad, un Aston Martin One-77 se estacionaba en un complejo habitacional privado, de él bajaba un hombre de 1.60, cabellera negra y de un pésimo humor. Entró al elevador y presionó el botón 18, ese era el piso donde vivía, era el último y era en el que menos personas habitaban. Entró en el departamento #6, colgó las llaves y se dirigió al baño, tanto odiaba el sudor pegado en su ropa que sabía que tardaría por lo menos una hora duchándose para sentirse limpio. Por primera vez en su vida no haría la limpieza de su hogar por esa noche, trataría de descansar para hacer la limpieza más temprano al día siguiente y llegar con tiempo al aeropuerto; sin embargo una sudadera llena de gérmenes en la bolsa le hizo recordar que el mal existe en el mundo.

Las horas pasaron y la noche se hizo día; Eren despertaba de un reparador sueño y se sentía mejor que nunca vio el reloj, eran las diez de la mañana por lo que tenía el tiempo suficiente para preparar todo lo necesario para su viaje.

-¡Demonios!- vociferó en voz alta -¡Olvidé decirle a Mikasa que no estaría en casa!-.

Oh si, estaba en problemas.

Por otra parte, un madrugador Levi había terminado de realizar su cuarta ronda de limpieza del departamento, quien sabe cuándo volvería y no dejaría que nadie más entrase en su sagrado hogar, no cualquiera sabe hacer la limpieza de la forma en la que él lo hace. Sus maletas ya estaban preparadas con todo lo necesario, y eso que llevaba una maleta llena de únicamente artículos de limpieza; esa era su prioridad.

Después de un tráfico de mil demonios finalmente llegó al aeropuerto con ¡tres horas de anticipación!; bueno ese es Levi, más puntual que un reloj cu-cu y un tren bala juntos. Buscó una mesa libre y se fue a sentar no sin antes pedir un café negro sin azúcar en la cafetería, sacó un libro que llevaba meses sin leer y esperó a que llegaran los demás.

Dos horas después llegaba un castaño jadeando, este día no había sido el mejor de su vida, el taxi lo dejó, al otro taxi se le pinchó la llanta, el otro se recalentó; en estos momentos es cuando quisiera tener su propio auto y manejar libremente, sin embargo alguien se lo impedía, esa era Mikasa.

-Buenas tardes- saludó al francés al encontrarlo en la mesa.

-…- estaba enfocado en su lectura.

Se sentó en la mesa de enfrente sin reparar si eso le molestaría a su archirrival/compañero de equipo, tomó una de sus maletas, extrajo una libreta y un lápiz y comenzó a escribir donde se había quedado; Levi lo miraba por sobre el libro, nunca había visto esa parte del mocoso y le era muy extraño. Pasó media hora en esa misma posición, viendo de reojo al chico quien escribía como si no hubiera mañana y a la vez trataba de no perder su lectura.

-Maldito Erwin, ¿qué tanto se tarda?- habló finalmente y no era para menos pues quedaba poco tiempo antes de que el avión partiera.

* * *

En el próximo capítulo:

_-Oi Erwin- le llamó Levi -¿Esperamos a alguien más?-._

_-Sólo esperamos a una persona más- respondió el rubio –dijo que llegaría pron…-._

_-¡Ya estoy aquí!- se escuchó una escandalosa voz proveniente de la entrada._

_-Oh mierda- suspiró el pelinegro frotándose la sien –no ella-._

* * *

Un capítulo algo…bueno juzguen por ustedes mismos, parece que mi musa no quiso bajar del todo en esta ocasión -.- espero para el próximo mi musa esté disponible o haré que Levi lo traiga hasta encadenado si es necesario; pero en fin aquí está el segundo cap recién sacado del horno (ni que fuera pan francés xD) trataré de hacer un poco larga la historia y si obviamente la pareja central serán LevixEren pero el enamoramiento no será de golpe y ya no haré tantos spoilers lo averiguarán más adelante.

**Charlie el Unicornio:** Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado y espero que te gusten los siguientes capítulos.

**keylchacon**: Gracias por tu review y si serán rivales por un tiempo, pero poco tiempo :3

**Usagi Mitzui:** Wahaha me encantaron tus palabras suaves xD y te diré que… ¡No te diré quién será el uke! hahaha eso se sabrá más adelante y nooo no quiero ladrillos! Por eso aquí está la actualización, espero lo hayas disfrutado.

Please, dejen reviews, se aceptan opiniones, sugerencias y críticas constructivas.

Esto es todo por hoy, nos leemos hasta el próximo capítulo.

PD. Si quieren otras parejas en el fic escríbanme reviews o pm con las parejas que quisieran que aparezcan ;)

Bye.

**Ayumi Rivaille.**


	3. Compañeros

Para empezar Shingeki no Kyojin y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Hajime Isayama, yo solo hago uso de mi imaginación para crear historias ficticias a partir de su historia original.

**Advertencia:** Lenguaje ofensivo (muy al estilo Levi), este es un fic YAOI (hombre/hombre) si no te gusta pues sal inmediatamente de aquí.

Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

**Capítulo 2.**

**Compañeros.**

-Maldito Erwin, ¿qué tanto se tarda?- habló finalmente y no era para menos pues quedaba poco tiempo antes de que el avión partiera.

Eren finalmente había salido de su mundo al escuchar la voz de Levi, no se había dado cuenta del tiempo que había pasado y que ahora faltaba poco tiempo.

-¡Hola!- se escuchó una voz masculina a lo lejos.

-Finalmente apareces- dijo Levi dándole un sorbo al tercer café que pedía.

-Me retrasé unos instantes pero ya estoy aquí- respondió el entrenador –si gustan podemos irnos hasta la terminal-.

Eren guardó sus cosas al igual que Levi, tomaron sus maletas y siguieron al inglés, pero este se detuvo de improvisto, casi sin darle la importancia a que se quedaban sin tiempo para abordar el avión.

-Oi Erwin- le llamó Levi -¿Esperamos a alguien más?-.

-Sólo esperamos a una persona más- respondió el rubio –dijo que llegaría pron…-.

-¡Ya estoy aquí!- se escuchó una chillona voz proveniente de la entrada.

-Oh mierda- suspiró el pelinegro frotándose la sien –no ella-.

-No puede ser- se volvió a escuchar la voz -¡Pero si es mi enano amigo Levi!-.

Lo último que sintió fue como una maleta la golpeaba fuertemente en el rostro, mandando a volar sus gafas y sangrándole la nariz.

-Hanji eres una bruja escandalosa- se limitó a decir y se alejó del lugar.

-¿La conoce, Sargento?- le preguntó Eren.

Levi sólo gruño, odiaba que le dijeran "Sargento", ni siquiera sabe por qué el mocoso le dice así.

-¿Por qué le dices Sargento?- le preguntó Hanji.

-Desde la primera vez que jugué contra él me pareció que si no hubiera optado por el tenis, hubiera tomado la carrera militar- respondió el castaño –a todo esto, ¿quién es usted?-.

-Oh, perdona mis modales- dijo la mujer dándole la mano –soy Hanji Zoe y soy la médico del equipo-.

-Un gusto, Eren Jeager- devolvió el saludo.

-Bien ya que estamos todos, ya es hora de partir- habló el entrenador y finalmente se subieron al avión.

El vuelo era largo, pues de la región de Sina tenían que llegar hasta la región de María, donde el complejo deportivo y la residencia del equipo se encontraba; era un vuelo de cinco horas aproximadamente y por ende lo único que podían hacer para matar el aburrimiento era dormir, cosa que Eren y Levi hacían en sus respectivos asientos.

Hanji reía a carcajadas por una película que veía y se encontraba sola, pues por sus carcajadas la mandaron lejos de los que viajaban tranquilamente; el avión era privado, por lo que no tenían que compartirlo con sujetos extraños, pero el pasaje aéreo era por el control entre los aeropuertos sea que el vuelo fuese privado o comercial. Erwin finalmente había caído dormido después de haber revisado por décima vez los expedientes de los miembros del equipo, pensaba en qué estrategia formar para cada juego del torneo, definir quiénes serían los que jugaran los individuales y quiénes los dobles y el tipo de entrenamiento al que serían sometidos; claro para ello tenía como asistente de entrenador a una joven promesa quien en un futuro aspiraba a ser entrenador profesional.

Finalmente el largo vuelo llegaba a su fin cuando divisaron el aeropuerto de María, Hanji y Erwin despertaron a Eren y apostaron por quién despertaría a Levi, Hanji perdió y tuvo que soportar el humor de un Levi a quien le interrumpen la siesta, no solamente le había vuelto a botar las gafas sino que le había torcido la nariz de un solo puñetazo; le tomó un par de minutos arreglarlo y detener la hemorragia.

Bajaron del avión y pasaron por el largo protocolo del aeropuerto, tomaron un taxi y se dirigieron al centro de la ciudad, por ser domingo las calles estaban abarrotadas de ciudadanos y turistas en general quienes llegaban a despabilarse un poco antes de regresar a la rutina de la semana laboral.

-Por esta noche descansaremos en un hotel- habló Erwin al bajar del taxi –mañana partiremos al complejo deportivo-.

Nadie contestó, se encontraban mareados, hambrientos y somnolientos; entraron al hotel, dieron sus nombres, pidieron que les subieran la cena y se dirigieron a sus habitaciones, todos en un estado parecido al zombie, sus cerebros sólo funcionaban con el fin de tener un buen descanso.

-_Y eso que aún no comienza lo más interesante_- pensó el entrenador.

Todos tuvieron un merecido descanso esa noche de domingo, pero el descanso se acabó rápidamente pues tenían que empezar a prepararse para el próximo torneo. Salieron del hotel y se dirigieron hacia el complejo deportivo; al llegar observaron el nombre del lugar "Estadio Legión de Reconocimiento", ¿cuál era la manía con ese nombre?

-Bien ahora conocerán a sus otros compañeros- dijo Erwin cuando habían llegado a la entrada, pasaron la puerta y vieron que realmente era un estado muy grande, tenía cuatro canchas de superficie de moqueta***** y dos vestidores divididos para hombres y mujeres; en las canchas se encontraban otras personas haciendo juegos rápidos y otros solo practicaban sus servicios.

-¡Eren!- reconoció la voz de una mujer.

-¿Mikasa?- se extrañó el castaño –No creí que tú también estuvieras en el equipo-.

-Estoy aquí para jugar dobles contigo- respondió seriamente la castaña –seremos una buena pareja-.

-Sabes que yo solo juego _singles_- dijo seriamente el castaño a lo que la joven bajó su mirada.

-Me alegro que llegaras con bien- escuchó una voz masculina al otro lado.

-¡Armin!- se emocionó el chico -¿Tú también estás en el equipo?-.

-Sí- respondió el rubio sonrojándose.

-Bien, bien- dijo el entrenador –sean todos bienvenidos oficialmente al equipo de la Legión de Reconocimiento-.

Los demás dejaron de hacer sus actividades y se reunieron alrededor del entrenador, ahora que el equipo estaba completo y presente podían empezar de lleno con el entrenamiento.

-Antes de comenzar- volvió a hablar el hombre –dejenme presentarme, soy Erwin Smith y seré su entrenador ,ella es Hanji Zoe y será la médico del equipo y el es Mike quien será el preparador físico-.

-Hoooola- saludó la castaña con mucho entusiasmo –hay caras conocidas y caras nuevas- dijo viendo al equipo.

-Después podrán conocerse mejor- habló el entrenador –ahora, a quienes vaya llamado por favor pasen a la cacha y prepárense-.

-¿Prepararnos?- preguntó una chica bajita y rubia -¿Para qué?-.

-Para definir la alineación con la que se jugará en el partido de apertura del torneo- contestó sencillamente Erwin, claro que para él esto era lo más normal del mundo.

Los demás lo miraban extrañado, un mini torneo dentro del equipo para definir la alineación no era algo que se esperaban en el primer día. ¿Qué es lo que realmente está planeando el entrenador Smith?, no siquiera Hanji o Levi quienes eran los más cercanos a él lo saben.

* * *

En el próximo capítulo:

_-No- esa era la voz de Levi –lo único que juego son singles-._

_-Lo siento- se disculpó Erwin –es la única opción que tenemos para ti-._

_-¿Entonces para qué carajos me pediste que me uniera si no jugaré como a mí me gusta?- dijo el francés lanzándole una mirada asesina._

_-Pues para que juegues de esta manera- respondió Hanji apoyando a Erwin y Armin –además tú ya viste quienes serán los que jueguen singles y son muy buenos-._

_-Esto es una mierda- trató de controlarse el pelinegro sosteniendo su tabique nasal mientras contaba hasta mil._

_-Además, como parte del entrenamiento, tendrán que compartir la habitación- habló el rubio mayor._

_-¿¡QUÉ!?- se escuchó el grito de ambos jugadores._

* * *

Wow tengo buena racha, un capítulo diario xD espero poder seguir así, se siguen aceptando sugerencias de otras parejas para el fic, hasta el momento tenemos:

JeanxArmin

YmirxCrista

**Charlie el Unicornio:** Gracias por las sugerencias! Realmente me llama la atención esas parejas y veré como puedo involucrarlas con el concepto del fic :D

**Usagi Mitzui:** Hahaha no insistas que no te diré quién será el uke, no quiero arruinar la sorpresa y cómo es que esta pareja se revelará al mundo :3 así que a esperar hasta ese capítulo y te prometo que terminaré el fic no quiero ladrillos :P

A partir de este capítulo comenzaré a usar los términos _singles_ para referirme a los partidos de individuales (uno contra uno) y el término _doubles_ para los dobles (eso se sobre entiende xD)

*****Moqueta: Es uno de los tipos de pista de tenis, están construidas con materiales sintéticos especiales, con considerables variaciones de grosor, textura y combinación de materiales. En general son _superficies rápidas_. En estas superficies el saque y la volea resultan decisivos. Será el único terreno en el que se jugará en este fic, por el momento.

Please, dejen reviews, se aceptan opiniones, sugerencias y críticas constructivas.

Esto es todo por hoy, nos leemos hasta el próximo capítulo.

Bye.

**Ayumi Rivaille.**


	4. Doubles

Para empezar Shingeki no Kyojin y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Hajime Isayama, yo solo hago uso de mi imaginación para crear historias ficticias a partir de su historia original.

Advertencia: Lenguaje ofensivo (muy al estilo Levi), este es un fic YAOI (hombre/hombre) si no te gusta pues sal inmediatamente de aquí.

Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

**Capítulo 3.**

**_Doubles_.**

-Antes de decidir el emparejamiento- comenzó a hablar Armin –les diré que estos partidos son únicamente para pruebas-.

Los jugadores comenzaron a ponerle atención, era extraño que los pusieran a jugar un partido entre ellos, pero sabían que la estrategia del rubio podría funcionar; no por nada a su corta edad había sido escogido como asistente del entrenador.

-Los partidos serán a un solo set- continuó explicando –no habrá _tie break_ y al terminar el partido los siguientes jugadores tomarán la cancha-.

Todos asintieron a las explicaciones del rubio, tenían coherencia pero había algo que les daba mala espina, sobretodo viendo a la médico babeando y murmurando sobre el próximo entrenamiento.

-Ackerman y Leonhardt en la cancha cuatro- habló el entrenador –Arlett tú obtendrás sus datos-.

-Sí- el único que habló fue Armin ya que la pelinegra y la rubia estaban por matarse con la mirada.

-Kirschtein y Carolina a la cancha tres, Hanji tú con ellos- volvió a ordenar Erwin.

-Vamos a ver que tan buenos son- dijo Hanji mirándolos como si fuese a experimentar con ellos, asustando a ambos jugadores.

-Braun y Fuber a la cancha dos, Mike vigílalos bien-.

El hombre solo olfateaba alrededor de los dos jóvenes, sonrió y se dirigió a la cancha.

-Jeager y Rivaille a la cancha uno y espero verlos jugar en serio- habló el inglés viendo a ambos jugadores.

-No es necesario que lo recuerdes- dijo Levi malhumorado comenzando a caminar.

-Después siguen Springer y Braus en la dos, Lenz e Ymir en la cuatro-.

Después de haber asignado el emparejamiento para los partidos, estos comenzaron siendo observados analíticamente por los cuatro miembros del cuerpo técnico. Mikasa y Annie empataron 7-7, Jean había ganado difícilmente a Mina 7-5, Reiner y Bertold también habían empatado 7-7, Connie le ganó a Sasha al ella retirarse por, según ella, no haber comido, Ymir le ganó a Krista 7-5, casi todos los partidos terminaron rápido, a excepción de uno; Levi y Eren se habían tomado tan en serio ese partido que ninguno de los dos cedía.

Erwin comenzaba a cansarse, quizás no fue tan buena idea el decirles que jugaran en serio.

-Bien, bien dejaremos el partido hasta acá ya que no tenemos todo el día- dijo observando la lluvia que comenzaba a caer. Ninguno de los dos jugadores quería dejarlo así, pero sabían que más adelante tendrían otra oportunidad para enfrentarse; además que la lluvia y el tenis no hace una buena combinación.

Erwin se alejó de ellos, se reunió con Armin, Hanji y Mike y hablaron de la alineación de los jugadores para el partido de apertura del torneo. Fueron de pareja en pareja explicándoles la decisión tomada y el futuro entrenamiento a seguir; llegando el turno de la pareja de rivales.

-Arlett explica los resultados- habló Erwin.

-B…Bien- comenzó a ponerse nervioso –ambos son buenos jugadores _All-courter_***** tienen las mejores habilidades que el resto del equipo-.

-Sin contar con una buena condición física a pesar del delicado cuerpo de Eren- habló Hanji logrando que el castaño se sonrojara.

-Por lo tanto sugiero que ambos jueguen _doubles_- volvió a hablar el ojiazul.

-¿_Doubles_?- hablaron al unísono los jugadores –ni hablar-.

-¿Lo ven?- indicó Mike ante la respuesta -ya comenzaron a coordinarse-.

-Lo único que juego son _singles_- esa era la voz de Levi.

-Esa es la única opción- habló Erwin.

-¿Entonces para qué carajos me pediste que me uniera si no jugaré como a mí me gusta?- dijo el francés lanzándole una mirada asesina.

-Pues para que juegues de esta manera- respondió Hanji apoyando a Erwin y Armin.

-Esto es una mierda- trató de controlarse el pelinegro sosteniendo su tabique nasal mientras contaba hasta mil.

-Además, como parte del entrenamiento, tendrán que compartir la habitación- habló el rubio mayor.

-¿¡QUÉ!?- se escuchó el grito de ambos jugadores.

-Tal y como lo escucharon- sentenció Hanji –para jugar _doubles_ a la perfección tendrán que aprender a compartir y a confiar en su compañero-.

-¡Una cosa es jugar _doubles_ pero otra es compartir la vida!- gritó el francés -¡Loca desquiciada!-.

-Estoy de acuerdo con el Sargento- respondió molesto Eren –No estoy dispuesto a compartir nada, ni siquiera he aceptado jugar _doubles_-.

-Pues no les queda de otra que acatar lo que les estoy diciendo- habló seriamente Erwin –jugarán _doubles_ en la apertura y punto-.

Ambos jugadores suspiraron resignados, mañana comenzarían los entrenamientos pero por ahora deben descansar. Tomaron sus maletas y comenzaron a salir del estadio.

-¡Eren!- le llamó la joven –Vamos a descansar- y tomó de la mano al castaño.

-A eso voy Mikasa- respondió suspirando.

-Pero mi habitación está del otro lado- dijo la pelinegra extrañada.

-Sí, ¿y qué con eso?- preguntó el alemán –recuerda que nos han dividido por género-.

-…-

-Hasta mañana- se despidió Eren y continuó su camino; no es que él no quisiera estar con su hermana, como cuando eran niños, pero lo último que necesitaba era sentirse más asfixiado de lo que está.

Salieron del estadio y al cruzar la calle llegaron a la residencia preparada para ellos, la habitación de Eren y Levi se encontraba en el piso 3 por lo que fueron los primeros en tomar el estrecho elevador del edificio.

Entraron a la habitación, esta era amplia y acogedora, con dos camas y dos mesas de noche, prácticamente era una habitación completa; el único inconveniente era el baño, sólo había uno y la idea de compartirlo puso de mal humor a los jugadores. Antes de que el alemán pudiera tirarse pesadamente a la cama que se encontrara a su alcance y finalmente poder dormir, la voz de su compañero le espantó el sueño.

-Tch, este lugar es una porquería- dijo Levi observando el lugar –antes de que se te ocurra echarte a dormir harás la limpieza-.

-¿Eh?- se extrañó el castaño -_¿echarme?, ni que fuera perro_- pensó.

-Si no limpias dormirás en el pasillo- volvió a hablar el pelinegro lanzándole una mirada aterradora.

Eren dio un respingo y de inmediato comenzó a limpiar; vaya forma de terminar este día, haciendo de _Ceniciento_ para ganarse el derecho de dormir en la habitación. Sólo esperaba que mañana fuera mejor.

* * *

En el próximo capítulo:

_-¡Oi mocoso!- gritó un furioso Levi al salir de su reunión con Hanji -¡Vuelve a decirme Sargento una puta vez más y date por muerto!-._

_-¿Y cómo quiere que le diga?- preguntó Eren con miedo._

_El francés, cerrando sus ojos, dio un profundo suspiro seguido de un gruñido; estos meses previos al torneo serían una completa tortura para él. No solamente tenía que compartir habitación con el mocoso, sino que también tenía que enseñarle a jugar doubles. Volvió a suspirar resignado._

_-Solo dime Levi- habló el pelinegro antes de dirigirse a su habitación._

* * *

*****All-courter: Son los jugadores buenos para todo, jugar de fondo, sacar, atacar, defender, volear. Son los más duros a vencer.

Otro capítulo más sacado del horno (debería de poner una panadería xD) y salió un poco más largo; en fin hoy tuve una buena inspiración viendo la final del torneo de París. Por cierto, siento que hice spoiler con el título del capítulo.

Lo sé! Rompí mi racha! Pero fue en buena causa ya que celebramos el cumple de mi sacrosanta y venerada madre. Y para que vean que los tomo en cuenta haré un concurso para un one-shot ErenxLevi, se acepta cualquier tipo de idea (menos angst, horror, tragedy o muerte de personajes) y antes de que pregunten si se aceptan ideas con lemon :3, el que me dé la mejor idea gana el one-shot con todo y dedicatoria.

**Charlie el Unicornio:** Bueno si te dejé con ganas en el capi anterior no sé cómo estarás después de leer este ;)

**Usagi Mitzui:** Creo que tu ladrillo se hará famoso en FF xD espero te haya gustado lo de las habitaciones compartidas :3

**evemm:** Bueno para saber quién será el uke y quién el seme aún faltan unos cuantos capítulos más pero sé que les fascinará leerlo y bueno la info del tenis lo pongo porque sé que no todos son tan fanáticos como yo xD

**snk-sunshine:** Gracias por tus reviews espero te siga gustando el fic.

Debo admitir que hace un par de minutos se me cruzó otra loca idea para otro Riren…pero creo que mejor termino este fic primero, pero la idea en sí tiene que ver con cierto dorama. En fin ya ordenaré mis ideas.

Please, dejen reviews, se aceptan opiniones, sugerencias y críticas constructivas.

Esto es todo por hoy, nos leemos hasta el próximo capítulo.

PD. Una consulta mis lectores: ¿Les gustaría que este fic quedara como un Universo Alterno o quisieran Reencarnación? Pregunto porque este fic lo tengo contemplado para desarrollarse en cualquiera de los dos aspectos.

Bye.

**Ayumi Rivaille.**


	5. El experimento de Hanji

Para empezar Shingeki no Kyojin y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Hajime Isayama, yo solo hago uso de mi imaginación para crear historias ficticias a partir de su historia original.

Advertencia: Lenguaje ofensivo (muy al estilo Levi), este es un fic YAOI (hombre/hombre) si no te gusta pues sal inmediatamente de aquí.

Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

**Capítulo 4.**

**El experimento de Hanji.**

La mañana iniciaba en todo su esplendor, Eren se estiraba cual gato perezoso en su cama, había estado limpiando hasta altas horas de la noche pero valió la pena al haberse ganado el derecho de dormir en la habitación.

-Al fin te despiertas mocoso- gruñó Levi desde la entrada al baño, con una toalla amarrada en su cintura y con otra secándose los cabellos -¿Qué tanto miras?-.

Eren estaba petrificado, había compartido los vestidores de los estadios con Levi, pero jamás lo había visto de esta manera, la piel blanca recorrida por las gotas que caían de su cabello; observó una de ellas caer y recorrer su cuello, bajando por su pecho, rodeando el ombligo hasta perderse entre la toalla y la piel de su vientre.

-_Atractivo_- pensó -_¿Pero qué rayos pienso?, ¿Cómo voy a ver atractivo a un hombre y más al Sargento?_- creyó perder la cordura.

-¡Eren!- le sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Perdón, estoy cansado- mintió levantándose de la cama y tratando de ocultar su sonrojo.

-Iré a ver a la loca, te veré afuera de la oficina de ella- dijo el pelinegro buscando su ropa en el closet.

-¿La loca?- preguntó el castaño extrañado.

-Hanji-.

-Ah-.

Eren se percató de cada movimiento que Levi hacia al secarse el cuerpo, sintió su cara arder y su garganta estaba seca; pero no se esperaba que cierto "amiguito" despertara ante tal vista. Se sonrojó más de lo que ya estaba y, antes de que Levi se desnudara por completo, salió corriendo al baño. Esta acción no pasó desapercibida al francés.

-_¿Qué me pasa?_- se preguntó extrañado una vez encerrado en el baño –_Esto no es normal en mí_-.

Por otra parte Levi dejó de lado el extraño comportamiento de Eren, se terminó de vestir y salió de la habitación en dirección a la oficina de Hanji; entró al lugar sin tocar la puerta y se sentó frente al escritorio. Finalmente Eren había salido del baño, la ducha fue reconfortante después de su pequeño incidente con su "amigo". Se vistió y salió a buscar a Levi, lo vio saliendo de la oficina con un humor y un aura maligna que indicaba que mataría a cualquiera que osase a acercarse a él.

-Bien Sargento, ¿cuándo comenzamos el entrenamiento?- preguntó el menor con su raqueta bajo el brazo.

-¡Oi mocoso!- gritó un furioso Levi al salir de su reunión con Hanji -¡Vuelve a decirme Sargento una puta vez más y date por muerto!-.

-¿Y cómo quiere que le diga?- preguntó Eren con miedo.

El francés, cerrando sus ojos, dio un profundo suspiro seguido de un gruñido; estos meses previos al torneo serían una completa tortura para él. No solamente tenía que compartir habitación con el mocoso, sino que también tenía que enseñarle a jugar _doubles_. Volvió a suspirar resignado.

-Solo dime Levi- habló el pelinegro antes de dirigirse a su habitación.

-E…Esta bien Levi- dijo el castaño quedándose en el lugar, con el humor que el mayor traía era mejor quedarse lejos.

-¿Vas a quedarte ahí todo el puto día?- preguntó el mayor.

-No, pero…- Eren estaba más que nervioso.

-¡Entonces vete a la cancha mocoso de mierda!- gritó amenazándole con lanzarle la raqueta que traía a la mano. El castaño corrió como alma que lleva el diablo.

Levi suspiró, tenía un largo camino por delante pero esperaba que las habilidades de Eren, según Erwin afirmaba, hiciera este proceso más fácil; de todas formas el único partido en el que jugarían _doubles_ era en el de apertura, o eso es lo que él esperaba.

-Finalmente llegan- habló Hanji, eran los únicos en el estadio –comencemos-.

-¿Con qué quiere que comencemos Hanji-san?- preguntó Eren.

La médico se acercó con una miraba que aterraba a cualquiera, en sus manos llevaba un lazo, se acercó primero a Eren a quien le amarró el lazo por la cintura; haciéndole cosquillas sin querer.

-No te muevas tanto- se quejó la castaña –Tu turno Levi-.

-¿Para qué mierdas es eso?- preguntó el pelinegro viendo con asco el lazo lleno de gérmenes.

-Para que aprendan a coordinarse- respondió "asechando" al francés.

-¿Hanji?- le llamó pero no obtuvo respuesta hasta que sintió las acosadoras manos de su amiga -¡Deja de manosearme cuatro ojos!-.

Después de forcejear unos minutos finalmente Levi fue amarrado con el lazo, no era un lazo muy largo pero tampoco era corto y esto ayudaría a los jugadores a coordinarse y comunicarse mejor.

-Bien veremos que tal procede el experimento digo el entrenamiento- dijo la mujer acercándose a un lanzador de pelotas -¿Listos?-.

Ninguno respondió, solo se colocaron en posición de recibir la pelota con sus raquetas, esperando. La primera pelota salió disparada, el primero el devolverla fue Levi pero al estar amarrados con un lazo jaló a Eren hasta tirarlo en el suelo.

-Levántate mocoso- dijo parándose junto a él, el castaño se puso de pie molesto, esperando la siguiente pelota.

Hanji lanzó la segunda y esta vez fue eren quien la alcanzó pero, de la misma forma que ocurrió antes, el lazo jaló a su compañero; esta vez fue Levi quien terminó en el suelo.

-¡Maldita sea coordínate!- gritó Levi desde el suelo, se levantó y sacudió su ropa.

Nuevamente Hanji lanzó la pelota y Levi corrió con todas sus fuerzas para devolverla, sin embargo el lazo jaló de nueva cuenta a Eren pero con la diferencia de que esta vez no cayó al suelo, sino que cayó sobre Levi, enredando el lazo entre ellos.

-Ah- suspiró la médico –este será un largo camino-.

* * *

En el próximo capítulo:

_-¿Estas bien Armin?- preguntó el castaño al verlo triste en el pasillo._

_-¿Ah?, sí estoy bien- contestó sin ánimo el rubio._

_-Somos amigos puedes contarme lo que sea- le habló Eren pasando su mano por el hombro de su amigo._

_-¿No vas a juzgarme?- preguntó temeroso._

_-¡Claro que no!- le animó el alemán._

_-M…Me gusta un jugador del equipo- dijo Armin bajando su cabeza, ocultando su sonrojo –Por favor no vayas a enojarte-._

_-¿Por qué lo haría?- preguntó Eren._

_-Porque es J…Jean-._

* * *

Bien otro capítulo más, trataré de retomar mi racha de un capítulo cada día, espero lograrlo. Es corto lo sé y fue a propósito, mañana comienza lo bueno, el entrenamiento de Levi y Eren y quien sabe que comience algo más.

Con lo del concurso pueden enviarme un pm con la idea del one-shot, solo recuerden las condiciones que les di.

**Charlie el Unicornio:** No soy malvada, en este cap comenzaron las dudas de Eren así que no falta mucho para que Levi se sienta así.

**Usagi Mitzui:** No te vigilo ni nada por el estilo, además claro que estoy muy agradecida por tener tus review creeme que sí.

**evemm:** Me alegro que te guste mucho el fic, y si ya pronto saldrá la parejita amorosa a la luz xD

**keylchacon:** Tal vez hayan más sorpresas en este fic aparte de la relación entre Eren y Levi pero todo dependerá de cómo se de el fic.

Please, dejen reviews, se aceptan opiniones, sugerencias y críticas constructivas.

Esto es todo por hoy, nos leemos hasta el próximo capítulo.

Bye.

**Ayumi Rivaille.**


	6. Momentos incómodos

Para empezar Shingeki no Kyojin y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Hajime Isayama, yo solo hago uso de mi imaginación para crear historias ficticias a partir de su historia original.

Advertencia: Lenguaje ofensivo (muy al estilo Levi), este es un fic YAOI (hombre/hombre) si no te gusta pues sal inmediatamente de aquí.

Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

**Capítulo 5.**

**Momentos incómodos.**

El experimento con el lazo de Hanji continuó después de muchos intentos desesperados por detenerlo, esta vez hizo que tomaran las posiciones correctas para el juego de _doubles_, es decir que uno se queda en la línea de fondo y el otro cerca de la red. El primero en quedar al final fue Eren.

Se acercó a la línea y se colocó en posición del receptoresperando a que Hanji lanzara la pelota, sin embargo algo lo distrajo; frente a él se encontraba su compañero de _doubles_ Levi, también posicionado como receptor sin embargo no fue eso lo que lo distrajo sino su trasero. Así es, Eren quedó perdido observando el trasero de su compañero sin notar que la médico había lanzado la pelota.

-¡Eren!- gritó la mujer al observar que no se movía.

-Ah lo siento- se disculpó desviando rápidamente la mirada al notar que Levi lo miraba.

-Está bien, Levi tu turno- gritó desde el otro lado de la cancha.

Ambos cambiaron de posiciones, tratando de no enredarse con el lazo aún amarrado entre ellos. Levi no sabía qué había distraído a Eren pero sabía que a él no le pasaría; grave error.

Levi posó los ojos sobre su compañero y lo primero que le vio fueron esas delicadas y morochas piernas que mostraba con el short que andaba puesto, su mirada poco a poco fue subiendo hasta llegar a un punto que no se esperaba; ahora observaba el trasero de Eren. Estaba tan sumergido en lo que veía que estuvo a punto de botar su raqueta. No se percató que la pelota pasó a su lado.

-¡Enanín!- le gritó su amiga acercándose, recibiendo como respuesta la raqueta en la cara.

-Maldita cuatro ojos no vuelvas a decirme así- vio con malicia como le sangraba la nariz a la mujer.

Eren suspiró, algo andaba mal, generalmente él no se distraía; pero desde el incidente en la habitación ya no se sentía igual que antes. Levi se dirigió a la banca donde tomó su botella con agua y comenzó a beberla; por seguir atados Eren lo siguió, observó que la cinta de su zapato estaba suelta y se agachó a amarrarla.

-¿Cuánto tiempo cree que seguiremos amarrados?- preguntó el menor sin mirarlo.

-Conociendo a esa loca es posible que sólo este jugando con nosotros- respondió Levi secándose la boca.

-¿Qué?- el castaño levantó la vista al escucharlo, pero sus ojos no se posaron en el rostro del mayor, se sonrojó.

Lo que Eren miraba era la entrepierna de Levi, fue lo primero que vio al levantar su rostro, incluso dejó de amarrar la cinta y quedó con las manos en el suelo. Levi se extrañó del silencio del menor, volteó a verlo y este se asustó, levantándose de repente y desviando la mirada. El francés volvió a sospechar de la actitud del alemán.

-Eren, ¿Puedo hablar contigo unos minutos?- escuchó una voz que le llamaba.

-¿Armin?- se extrañó de verlo –Está bien enseguida voy- comenzó a desatarse el lazo.

-Esto no es un puto paseo- dijo molesto Levi.

-No tardo- contestó Eren comenzando a correr en dirección de su amigo.

El lugar donde se encontraba no estaba muy lejos de esa cancha por lo que regresaría pronto. Pero le extrañó ver a su mejor amigo nervioso y a la vez triste.

-¿Estas bien Armin?- preguntó el castaño al verlo triste en el pasillo.

-¿Ah?, sí estoy bien- contestó sin ánimo el rubio.

-Somos amigos puedes contarme lo que sea- le habló Eren pasando su mano por el hombro de su amigo.

-¿No vas a juzgarme?- preguntó temeroso.

-¡Claro que no!- le animó el alemán.

-M…Me gusta un jugador del equipo- dijo Armin bajando su cabeza, ocultando su sonrojo –Por favor no vayas a enojarte-.

-¿Por qué lo haría?- preguntó Eren.

-Porque es J…Jean-.

Eren calló unos minutos, sabía que su mejor amigo se enamoraría de alguien del equipo pero no esperaba que fuera el cara de caballo de Jean.

-Di algo Eren- suplicó el rubio desesperado –cuando callas así siento que dirás algo malo-.

-No es así Armin- habló el castaño –es sólo que me impresionó la noticia-.

-¿No estás enojado?- preguntó el bajito.

-¿Por qué habría de estarlo?- preguntó Eren extrañado.

-B…Bueno porque es Jean y no te llevas bien con el- suspiró resignado.

-El que no me lleve bien con el no significa que me moleste que te guste- dijo el castaño animándolo.

-Entonces…-

-Lo único que me importa es que mi mejor amigo sea feliz- dijo Eren regalándole una sincera sonrisa y secándole las lágrimas.

-Gracias Eren- dijo Armin derramando más lágrimas antes de abalanzarse y abrazar a Eren, este le correspondió el abrazo como el hermano que lo consideraba.

Desde lejos alguien los observaba, se sentía molesto y confundido y no sabía la razón por la que se sentía así; lo único que quería era golpear a alguien. Pero suspiró, se calmó y se acercó a ellos.

-Eren- le llamó una voz conocida –la desquiciada cuatro ojos nos está buscando para seguirnos torturando-.

-Demonios no otra vez- se quejó el castaño –hablamos luego Armin- se despidió de su amigo.

Eren y Levi caminaron de regreso a la cancha con un incómodo silencio, Levi seguía molesto y esto se lo hacía notar a Eren.

-Bueno espero que tu relación no intervenga con los entrenamientos o Erwin nos va a joder a ambos- habló por fin el mayor.

-¿Qué relación?- preguntó el castaño extrañado.

-Yo que sé- dijo el pelinegro comenzando a exasperarse –Lo que sea que tengas con el mocoso ese-.

-¿Armin?- dijo extrañado –Pero si a él lo quiero como a un hermano, ¿Por qué tendría una relación con él?-.

-_Oh mierda_- pensó Levi -_¿Qué carajos ando diciendo?_-.

-¿Levi?- le llamó el menor.

-Me disculpo- dijo el francés cambiando la raqueta de mano.

-¿Ah? No entiendo nada- dijo Eren confundido.

-Desde lejos parecía que el mocoso ese se te estaba declarando- dijo sin mirarlo.

-¡Nada que ver Sargento!- exclamó el menor, Levi paró en seco.

-¿Qué te dije sobre lo del "Sargento"?- dijo Levi entre dientes.

-Perdón Levi- se arrepintió de lo que dijo –Y no se me estaba declarando-.

-Ah…como sea- dijo adelantándose. La verdad Levi se sentía como un estúpido quinceañero.

-_Oh Higía este no soy yo_- dijo sacudiendo la cabeza –_Este no soy yo_-.

* * *

En el próximo capítulo:

_-Oi Eren levántate- escuchó que alguien lo llamaba._

_El menor no contestaba, ni siquiera se movía ante el llamado de su compañero, esto no le agradaba para nada al francés_

_-¡Maldición Eren despierta!- le llamó con insistencia, Eren se asustó y de golpe se sentó en la cama._

_-¿Levi?- preguntó el castaño mirándolo-¿Qué sucede?-._

_Levi no respondió, su rostro notaba cansancio, preocupación y desesperación; simplemente se lanzó en la cama y abrazó al menor. El rostro de Eren era un poema de sonrojo y sorpresa, jamás en toda su vida se imaginó que su eterno rival actuase así con él._

_-No vuelvas a hacer otra estupidez como esa mocoso de mierda- le dijo el pelinegro –Me sacaste un puto susto de muerte-._

* * *

Bien, bien otro capítulo más, esta vez ya voy profundizando las cosas, Armin y Jean tendrán un papel especial en este fic, ya verán a qué me refiero. Y sí…muy pronto verán lo que han estado esperando.

**Charlie el Unicornio:** Hahaha no te imaginarás de dónde fue que se me vino la idea de lo de la gota en el cuerpo de Levi pero sabía que eso les encantaría. Gracias por tus reviews.

**Usagi Mitzui:** Eren…¿Goloso? Yo diría que calenturiento xD pero quien sabe que más pueda pasar en próximos capítulos ;)

**evemm:** Lo sé Rivaille es tan….Rivaille, no hay otra forma de describirlo; por eso es que amamos al Sargento xD

Pronto se cerrará el concurso, así que tienen hasta mañana para enviarme la idea por PM, en el capítulo 6 declararé quién será el ganador del one-shot

Please, dejen reviews, se aceptan opiniones, sugerencias y críticas constructivas.

Esto es todo por hoy, nos leemos hasta el próximo capítulo.

Bye.

**Ayumi Rivaille.**


	7. ¿Qué está pasando?

Para empezar Shingeki no Kyojin y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Hajime Isayama, yo solo hago uso de mi imaginación para crear historias ficticias a partir de su historia original.

Advertencia: Lenguaje ofensivo (muy al estilo Levi), este es un fic YAOI (hombre/hombre) si no te gusta pues sal inmediatamente de aquí.

Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

**Capítulo 6.**

**¿Qué está pasando?**

Eren despertó, era un día lluvioso por lo que sabía que los entrenamientos serían en las canchas internas, eran dos canchas que se habían construido bajo techo para casos como este en el que necesitaran entrenar sin necesidad de enfrentarse bajo la lluvia.

Se percató de que estaba solo en su habitación por lo que no le extrañó que Levi no se encontrara presente, se vistió y bajó al comedor; en él sólo se encontraba el cara de caballo de Jean.

-Buenos días- saludó con un bostezo -¿Y los demás?-.

-Salieron- contestó el castaño levantándose de su lugar y comenzando a acercarse al otro jugador.

-¿Jean?- habló al ver que su compañero de equipo lo miraba con _¿deseo?_

-Vamos Eren no tengas miedo- dijo el francés tomándole de la cintura –seré suave contigo-.

-¿Qué carajos?- intentó zafarse –Se supone que estás con Armin-.

-Solo deseo estar contigo- respondió Jean acercándose para besarlo, pero Eren fue más rápido y le dio una patada en la entrepierna, logrando que este le soltara. Salió corriendo del lugar.

-¡Eren mi amor espera!- escuchó que este le gritaba con dolor.

Por su parte el castaño se encontraba asustado, corrió hasta quedarse cansado y se detuvo para recuperar un poco el aliento, se preguntó que pasaba con Jean, aunque tal vez fuera una broma muy pesada por parte de este.

-¿Eren estas bien?- escuchó la voz de una mujer que le hablaba.

-Mikasa, que bueno que te encuentro- dijo el chico acercándose.

-Eso me hace muy feliz- dijo la chica acercándose de la misma forma que lo había hecho Jean antes.

-¿Tú también?- preguntó el castaño comenzando a retroceder.

-Sabía que algún día querrías estar conmigo Eren-respondió la asiática asechando a su hermano.

-¡No cometeré incesto contigo!- le gritó alejándola de un empujón.

-¡Eren no te vayas!- le gritó la chica comenzando a llorar.

Corrió hacia el estadio, esperando encontrar a alguien que le ayudara, estaba realmente asustado, tras él venían los demás miembros del equipo.

-Pero si es mi delicioso Erencito- escuchó una maquiavélica voz.

-Oh no- dijo Eren con miedo -¿Usted también Hanji-san?- volvió a correr para alejarse de ella.

En ese momento estaba más que asustado, lo único que se le ocurrió fue encerrarse por el resto de sus días en su habitación, no quería ni pensar en lo que sus compañeros querían hacerle, sólo sabía que si no se alejaba de ellos su honra quedaría en el olvido.

Llegó al complejo habitacional y al llegar al loby, pero alguien lo detuvo.

-Eren- le hablaron de manera seductora y era nada más y nada menos que el entrenador Erwin quien junto con Armin traían lazos y látigos en sus manos.

-¡No!- gritó y salió corriendo, la habitación ya no era una opción factible para esconderse, mucho menos cuando al edificio entraron Jean, Mikasa y Armin.

Corrió escaleras arriba hasta llegar al tejado, ahora ya no tendría ninguna escapatoria. Los demás le alcanzaron cerrando tras ellos la puerta para evitar que Eren escapara.

-Ven conmigo te haré muy feliz- le hablaba Jean dándole la mano.

-No ven conmigo- le suplicaba Erwin.

-Yo te haré felíz- le decía Connie metiéndose entre estos dos.

-¡Aléjense de mí!- les gritó el castaño retrocediendo sin darse cuenta de que se le acababan las opciones.

-¡Eren! -gritaron todos los demás y al dar otro paso el pobre castaño cayó al vacío.

-Oi Eren levántate- escuchó que alguien lo llamaba.

El menor no contestaba, ni siquiera se movía ante el llamado de su compañero, esto no le agradaba para nada al francés

-¡Maldición Eren despierta!- le llamó con insistencia, Eren se asustó y de golpe se sentó en la cama.

-¿Levi?- preguntó el castaño mirándolo-¿Qué sucede?-.

Levi no respondió, su rostro notaba cansancio, preocupación y desesperación; simplemente se lanzó en la cama y abrazó al menor. El rostro de Eren era un poema de sonrojo y sorpresa, jamás en toda su vida se imaginó que su eterno rival actuase así con él.

-No vuelvas a hacer otra estupidez como esa mocoso de mierda- le dijo el pelinegro –Me sacaste un puto susto de muerte-.

-¿Qué te ocurre Levi?- preguntó el castaño extrañado -¿Estas ebrio?-.

-¿Y si así fuera?- respondió acercándose más a Eren –Eres hermoso, y esta noche serás mío-.

-¿Eh?- el pobre menor no supo que responder, estaba demasiado nervioso hasta que sintió una mano sobre su trasero; Levi había llegado a una zona muy sensible para él y esto lo estaba poniendo nervioso.

-L…Levi detente por favor- suplicó cuando la fría mano había entrado bajo la ropa interior -¿Levi?... ¡LEVI!-.

-¡AHHHH!- se escuchó un grito y un Eren asustado se había incorporado en la cama.

-¿Y ahora qué putas pasa?- escuchó una gruesa voz hablándole a lo lejos -¿Sigues vivo Eren?-.

-¿Qué me pasó?- preguntó sujetándose la cabeza, le dolía demasiado.

-Te desmayaste en la cancha y te dio fiebre- respondió Levi dándole un sorbo a su café –Sabía que jugar bajo la lluvia te haría daño-.

-Ah- suspiró -_¿Así que todo fue un sueño?_- vio en sus piernas la compresa fría que había estado en su frente.

-Estuviste delirando todo el tiempo- habló de nuevo el francés y se acercó a tomarle la temperatura -¿Qué mierdas soñabas?-.

-B…Bueno- no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso –Todos los del equipo me acosaban en _ese_ sentido-.

-¿Todos?- preguntó extrañado -¿Me vas a decir que hasta yo salí en tu sueño?-.

Eren calló, no sabía si debía responderle la verdad o mentirle; de todas formas se sentía extraño que se lo preguntara.

-Si- respondió sin dar tantos detalles -Fue entonces cuando desperté-.

-Tch- dijo el pelinegro sacando el termómetro de la boca –Lo bueno es que la fiebre ha bajado pero aún debes descansar-.

-¿Pero y el entrenamiento?- preguntó el menor viendo la hora, eran pasadas de las diez de la mañana.

-Seguiremos cuando te recuperes- contestó Levi alejándose de la cama –Lo primero es tu salud, así que intenta descansar-.

Eren asintió y se volvió a acostar en la cama, vaya susto que había recibido y dio gracias a los dioses conocidos y desconocidos el que solo fuera un sueño; pero de algo sí estaba seguro: la primera es que Levi se había tomado la molestia de cuidarle mientras estaba convaleciente, la segunda es que ni siquiera se quejó por el hecho de que tuviera fiebre, con lo limpio que es. Quizás detrás de esos fríos e inexpresivos ojos olivo se encontraba un poco de amabilidad muy pero muy escondida.

* * *

En el próximo capítulo:

_-¿Cómo es que Levi puede jugar tan bien doubles?- preguntó Eren._

_-Ya lo había jugado antes- respondió Hanji revisando su salud –fue pareja de Erwin hasta que este se retiró, entonces decidió jugar singles-._

_-No sabía que ellos habían sido pareja- dijo el menor admirado._

_-Eso fue hace años, además me sorprende que haya aceptado sin muchos reclamos enseñarte a jugar- añadió la médico._

_-¿Por qué lo dice?- volvió a preguntar._

_-Cuando Erwin lo dejó estaba tan molesto que juró nunca jugar doubles- dijo Hanji quitándole el medidor de la presión –Se había decepcionado pero más que todo desilusionado-._

* * *

Wahahaha! Me pregunto cuántos se asustaron al leer el capítulo de hoy, espero haberlos asustado aunque sea un poco xD Pequeños pervertidos veo que les encantó las escenas de los traseros de Eren y Levi, ya me los imagino babeando el teclado xD Pasamos los 1,200 views del fic y estoy muy feliz aunque no todos me dejen reviews :P con tal de que les guste la historia suficiente.

**Charlie el Unicornio:** Bien feliz esta verdad, la parejita comienza a verse de otra forma.

**Usagi Mitzui:** Aquí está tu actualización pequeña pervertida xD

**evemm:** Me pregunto qué harías con los traseros de Eren o Levi?, bueno eso espero que lo imagines bonito ;)

**keylchacon:** Hahahaha La verdad no me había percatado de eso, lo siento si pensaste que era un trio…aunque tal vez si lo sea o tal vez no xD

**valkiria1996-pd:** Gracias por tu review, y espero te siga gustando el fic.

El concurso se ha cerrado, he visto las ideas que me han mandado, pero hay una que sobresalió sobre las demás. Y la idea ganadora es de…

**USAGI MITZUI**

Felicidades, tu idea es la ganadora del concurso _One-shot ErenxLevi 2013_. El domingo 10 será publicada con dedicatoria y derechos de autor. Y a los demás gracias por haber participado. Se les espera para la próxima ocasión.

Please, dejen reviews, se aceptan opiniones, sugerencias y críticas constructivas.

Esto es todo por hoy, nos leemos hasta el próximo capítulo.

Bye.

**Ayumi Rivaille.**


	8. Alineación

Para empezar Shingeki no Kyojin y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Hajime Isayama, yo solo hago uso de mi imaginación para crear historias ficticias a partir de su historia original.

Advertencia: Lenguaje ofensivo (muy al estilo Levi), este es un fic YAOI (hombre/hombre) si no te gusta pues sal inmediatamente de aquí.

Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

**Capítulo 7.**

**Alineación.**

Era una nueva mañana y Eren ya se había recuperado, había sido llamado junto con Reiner y Bertholt a la oficina de Armin, el rubio quinceañero aún no se acostumbraba a tener su propia oficina a tan corta edad.

-Buenos días- saludó Eren al llegar.

-Buenos días- respondió Armin –siéntate por favor-.

El rubio se acercó a ellos con un control remoto en la mano.

-El motivo por el que están aquí es para enseñarles un video- y con esto encendió el televisor y reproduciendo el video.

Reiner, Bertholt y Eren se admiraron, el video contenía diferentes partidos de diferentes _doubles_ de parejas profesionales, y en uno de ellos aparecía Levi, sin embargo nunca se mostró quién era su compañero.

-Como vieron existen distintos tipos de juegos- volvió a hablar el rubio –lo que ustedes tienen que hacer es buscar su propio juego de tenis sin tratar de imitar a otros-.

La puerta de la oficina se abrió, sacando un susto al pequeño rubio que estaba concentrado dando su explicación.

-¡Hanji-san!- dijo el asistente del entrenador -¡Por todos los profesionales no me asuste de esa manera!-.

-Perdón, perdón- dijo divertida –Necesito que Eren venga a mi oficina y dile a los demás que estoy chequeando su salud-.

-Está bien- respondió Armin –Reiner, Bertholt sigamos-.

Hanji y Eren caminaron un largo rato hasta llegar a la oficina de ella, entraron y el castaño se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio.

-¿Cómo te has sentido?- le preguntó la mayor.

-Mucho mejor la verdad- respondió el castaño –aunque me dijeron que la fiebre que tuve fue muy alta-.

-Es cierto, temíamos que tuviésemos que llevarte de emergencia al hospital- respondió Hanji tomando su bata, cuando ella se lo proponía podía ser la mejor profesional en su especialidad.

Estuvieron unos minutos en silencio mientras la médico revisaba sus pulmones.

-Así que estabas viendo al enano jugando _doubles_- habló Haji.

-Sí y la verdad he quedado asombrado- respondió el menor.

-Por eso decidimos que él jugara _doubles_ contigo- respondió la mayor –sabíamos que su experiencia previa sería de gran utilidad-.

-¿Cómo es que Levi puede jugar tan bien _doubles_?- preguntó Eren.

-Ya lo había jugado antes- respondió Hanji revisando su salud –fue pareja de Erwin hasta que este se retiró, entonces decidió jugar singles-.

-No sabía que ellos habían sido pareja- dijo el menor admirado.

-Eso fue hace años, además me sorprende que haya aceptado sin muchos reclamos enseñarte a jugar- añadió la médico.

-¿Por qué lo dice?- volvió a preguntar.

-Cuando Erwin lo dejó estaba tan molesto que juró nunca jugar _doubles_- dijo Hanji quitándole el medidor de la presión –Se había decepcionado pero más que todo desilusionado-.

-En ese caso trataré de no hacer lo mismo- dijo inocentemente el castaño –No quisiera que mi rival se retirara sin haberle ganado el torneo de Sina-.

Hanji lo miró detenidamente, sabía que el chico era amable pero no sabía qué pensaría así de Levi, ¿Acaso estará pasando algo más?

-Bien Eren- le habló –tu salud está en excelentes condiciones a pesar de haber sufrido una fuerte fiebre-.

-¿En serio?- preguntó emocionado.

-Así es y puedes volver a los entrenamientos- le dijo la médico, diciendo esto el castaño salió corriendo de la oficina de Hanji a las canchas.

Al llegar observó que sus compañeros estaban con sus entrenamientos, después de un día sin tener su raqueta finalmente podría volver a jugar; lo más importante es que tenía que agradecerle a Levi por haberlo cuidado

-¡Eren!- escuchó la voz de su hermana -¿Estas bien?, ¿Qué te dijeron?, ¿Es grave?-.

-Tranquila Mikasa sólo fue un chequeo de rutina- contestó soltándose sus manos.

-¿Dónde estuviste ayer?- volvió a preguntar preocupada.

El chico la vio extrañado, ¿Será que no les dijeron que se había enfermado?

-¡Mocoso!- le gritó una voz conocida -¿Qué te dijo la loca?- Eren ya sabía de quién hablaba.

-Dijo que ya estaba recuperado del todo y que podía volver a entrenar- le respondió regalándole una amplia sonrisa, cosa que hizo estremecer al mayor.

-¡Entonces mueve tu jodido trasero a la cancha!- le gritó amenazándole con la raqueta.

Eren se asustó, aún con el paso del tiempo el francés siempre llegaba a intimidarle, estaba por correr a la cancha donde estaba su compañero, sin embargo Mikasa le detuvo.

-¿De qué te recuperaste?- le abordó de nuevo con sus preguntas -¿Enfermaste?, ¿Por qué no me llamaste?-.

-Mikasa ahora no- dijo Eren suspirando –Levi cuidó de mí y no fue nada serio-.

-¿Cómo que nada serio?- habló la asiática tomándole de las manos.

-Debo ir a entrenar- se soltó con rudeza –Tú deberías de hacer lo mismo- y la dejó ahí plantada.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó el mayor cuando el castaño se acercó.

-Bien- dijo observando la raqueta en su mano –pero con un día de entrenamiento que no haga me siento un poco desubicado-.

-Parece que con los entrenamientos eres aplicado- dijo Levi ocultando su admiración.

Eren volvió a sonreírle y el francés estaba que se volvía loco, ¿Desde cuándo necesitaba ver la sonrisa de ese mocoso para sentirse bien?, no lo sabía pero esperaba que no fuera lo que en ese momento estaba pensado. En cuanto al alemán se sentía cada vez más cercano a su compañero, desde que se enteró de que él lo cuidó comenzó a sentir cierta empatía hacia él. Quizás a esto se refería Hanji cuando mencionó lo de confiar en el compañero.

-Tengamos un partido suave a un set- habló Levi sacando de sus pensamientos al menor- así calientas un poco-.

-Claro- dijo Eren y corrió hacia el otro lado de la cancha –Usted sirva Levi-.

-No me trates con tanta formalidad mocoso- respondió el pelinegro al entusiasmo del castaño. Y el juego entre ellos comenzó.

Un par de ojos observaban en la lejanía, Hanji llevaba consigo una taza de té mientras observaba el partido entre Eren y Levi; había algo especial en ellos dos que debía indagar a profundidad, también se dio cuenta que al final no fue tan mala idea ponerlos a jugar _doubles_. Sin embargo, desde el otro lado del estadio, otro par de ojos también observaba a los jugadores; los veía jugar tan calmadamente como si quisieran sincronizarse, hasta cierto punto lo vio con buenos ojos ya que esa era la actitud que esperaba de quienes jugaran _doubles_; pero algo no le daba buena espina, sentía que poco a poco estaba perdiendo algo que hace muchos años fue importante para él, sintió una punzada en su corazón y se propuso saber el porqué de aquello.

Por otra parte, el partido de Eren y Levi llegaba a su fin, ya que ninguno de los dos jugaba en serio el mismo estaba con cierta ventaja para el francés pero inesperadamente esto no molestaba al alemán.

-Acérquense- habló el entrenador y todos dejaron de lado lo que hacían- Como sabrán la apertura del torneo está próxima y sólo tenemos un mes y medio para perfeccionar sus juegos-.

Los demás ponían atención a lo que Erwin decía, era cierto que el torneo se acercaba y también que ya había pasado quince días desde que se formó el equipo; ahora venía lo serio del entrenamiento.

-Esta es la alineación que he mandado a los organizadores del torneo para el partido de apertura- volvió a hablar el rubio mostrando un papel –_Doubles_ 2: Braun y Fuber, _Doubles_ 1: Jeager y Rivaille; _Singles_ 3: Kirschtein; _Singles_ 2: Leonhardt; _Singles_ 1: Ackerman y como reserva Springer-.

Los mencionados se miraron entre sí, ahora que la alineación estaba definida tenían que perfeccionar su estilo de juego para no perder en el partido de apertura, tenían un mes y medio para entrenar a profundidad y corregir los errores.

-Mañana te enseñaré cómo jugar _doubles_ sin interferir con tu estilo personal- le dijo Levi –Eso si es un entrenamiento al cual debes poner todo tu empeño-.

-Y así será- respondió Eren emocionado.

Ahora es cuando el verdadero entrenamiento comienza en el equipo de la Legión de Reconocimiento, de ello depende el ganar el torneo que esta por iniciarse.

* * *

En el próximo capítulo:

_-¿Qué quieres Erwin?- preguntó el pelinegro sin mirarlo._

_-Hablar sobre ese día- le dijo mirándolo desde la puerta._

_Levi suspiró, tanto le había costado olvidar ese día y ahora ese bastardo quería recordarlo._

_-No tengo tiempo- respondió cortante._

_-Pero Levi es necesario que…-_

_-¿Quería hablar conmigo Levi?- fue interrumpido a tiempo._

_-Si Eren adelante- ahora miró al entrenador –Si me disculpas Erwin hay cosas del entrenamiento que debo hablar con Eren- se levantó de su lugar y le cerró la puerta en la cara._

* * *

**Charlie el Unicornio:** Tal vez la parte final de sueño llegue a hacerse realidad xD

**Usagi Mitzui:** Si siéntete feliz por ganar el concurso, y no me imagino a Eren siendo objeto de deseo de la Legión, bueno a parte de Levi y Erwin pero de ahí quién más desearía al novato? :P

**Shiro-chan Okomura Rivaille:** Gracias por tu review eres tan kawai, y por lo de la redacción no te preocupes; con el tiempo aprenderás de los errores y eso te hará una mejor escritora. Solo no te rindas

Please, dejen reviews, se aceptan opiniones, sugerencias y críticas constructivas.

Esto es todo por hoy, nos leemos hasta el próximo capítulo.

Bye.

**Ayumi Rivaille.**


	9. Manual de doubles según Levi Rivaille

Para empezar Shingeki no Kyojin y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Hajime Isayama, yo solo hago uso de mi imaginación para crear historias ficticias a partir de su historia original.

Advertencia: Lenguaje ofensivo (muy al estilo Levi), este es un fic YAOI (hombre/hombre) si no te gusta pues sal inmediatamente de aquí.

Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

**Capítulo 8.**

**Manual de **_**doubles**_** según Levi Rivaille.**

Después de que el entrenador especificara la alineación, era momento para que los seleccionados entrenaran aún más de lo que lo estaba haciendo, sobre todo los _doubles_ ya que son los primeros partidos en disputarse.

El resto de la mañana se basó en partidos cortos entre ellos para descubrir ya sea nuevos errores o para corregir los que ya se habían identificado. Armin observaba cada partido e iba haciendo anotaciones, después de todo, dichos datos podrían servir en un futuro.

Sin embargo, no todos estaban tan concentrados como pareciera, Erwin trataba de concentrarse en su trabajo, pero cierto acontecimiento que había presenciado anteriormente lo tenía intranquilo, tenía que hablar con Levi a como diera lugar y sacarse esas dudas de una buena vez.

-¿A dónde van?- preguntó el entrenador a Levi y a Eren.

-Que te importa- respondió secamente el francés –No somos tus hijos mucho menos tus subordinados para decírtelo-.

-Yo voy al baño- respondió el alemán, el pelinegro lo vio con reproche.

Erwin no respondió, de todas formas ya estaba acostumbrado a la actitud del francés; suspiró y dejó que continuaran con su camino. A las tres de la tarde dieron por finalizado el entrenamiento y por ser viernes la mayoría había decidido salir.

-Vamos Eren- dijo Mikasa agarrándole el brazo.

-Estoy cansado- respondió su hermano –ve tú con Armin-.

-Si no vas entonces yo también me quedo- respondió la asiática aferrándose más al su brazo.

-Mikasa-.

-Entonces iré solo- dijo el rubio bajando la cabeza.

-¿Por qué no vas con el cara de caballo?- le preguntó el castaño recordando la última conversación que tuvieron.

-¿Eh?- el rostro del inglés tomó una ligera coloración carmín.

-Esta es tu oportunidad así que aprovéchala- le animó el alemán.

-Pero…- no le dejó continuar.

-Oye Jean- le llamó el castaño.

-¿Qué quieres?- le contestó el francés acercándose.

-¿Podrías acompañar a Armin?- dijo fingiendo desinterés –Estoy muy cansado como para salir pero no quiero que ande solo-.

-¡Eren!- dijo el rubio dándole un codazo.

-Claro no hay problema- respondió Jean sin saber lo que el otro pensaba.

-_Eren me sorprende tus dotes de casamentero_- sonrió internamente el chico –Los veo para la cena- y vio como los dos chicos se alejaban de ellos.

Mikasa miraba hacia abajo, aún seguía aferrada a su brazo y no quería soltarse.

-¿Podrías soltarme?- dijo Eren dando un ligero bostezo.

-¿A dónde vas?- le preguntó la pelinegra.

-A buscar unas cosas para Armin- mintió.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?- seguía insistiendo para estar con él.

-No es necesario- le dijo su hermano –ya tengo la mayoría de cosas- y comenzó a alejarse de ella.

-Eren- le llamaron de uno de los pasillos del estadio.

-Hanji-san- dijo el chico acercándose.

-Levi quiere verte en tu habitación ahora- dijo la mujer para irse por donde había venido. El castaño cambió su rumbo hacia su habitación.

Mientras que en los dormitorios de los hombres, alguien caminaba decididamente por los pasillos, esta era su oportunidad de hablar con él y aclarar todas las dudas entre ellos, más que todo las dudas de él. Estaba decidido a decirle todo lo que había estado callando por años y esperaba que él lo entendiera y sobre todo le perdonara. Llegó a la habitación y tocó varias veces la puerta.

Del otro lado, Levi se hallaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, últimamente cierto mocoso de mirada verde-azulada permanecía en su mente, el problema es que no era en el ámbito profesional; se encontraba tan concentrado que cuando escuchó los golpes en la puerta gruñó. Se sentó pesadamente en la cama y comenzó a colocarse las zapatillas para correr, sabía que no era el mocoso quien tocaba pues compartían la habitación.

-Adelante- contestó, la puerta se abrió pero nadie hablo –Habla de una maldita vez que no tengo tu tiempo-.

-Levi-.

-_No_- pensó el francés.

-Levi- le volvió a llamar.

-¿Qué quieres Erwin?- preguntó el pelinegro sin mirarlo.

-Hablar sobre ese día- le dijo mirándolo desde la puerta.

Levi suspiró, tanto le había costado olvidar ese día y ahora ese bastardo quería recordarlo.

-No tengo tiempo- respondió cortante.

-Pero Levi es necesario que…-

-¿Querías hablar conmigo Levi?- fue interrumpido a tiempo.

-Si Eren adelante- ahora miró al entrenador –Si me disculpas Erwin hay cosas del entrenamiento que debo hablar con Eren- se levantó de su lugar y le cerró la puerta en la cara.

Erwin se fue del lugar sin reclamar, la actitud cortante y distante de su excompañero de _doubles_ le estaba dando malas vibras, aunque quizás también tenía la culpa en haberlo abandonado sin previo aviso y justo horas antes de disputar la final del torneo regional de María. Desde ese día se preguntaba si sólo era la actitud del pelinegro lo que había cambiado. Levi suspiró al cerrar la puerta, él era de esas personas que odiaba recordar el pasado, sobre todo si este traía algún recuerdo doloroso.

-¿Levi?- le llamó el castaño.

-Ahh cierto- reaccionó –ya que la loca desgraciada no te ha enseñado nada de cómo jugar _doubles_ tendré que hacerlo yo-.

El francés caminó hacia su mesa de noche, abrió el segundo cajón y de él sacó una veintena de carpetas entregándoselas al alemán, el cual lo miró completamente extrañado.

-Quiero que leas cada uno de ellos con mucha atención- le dijo Levi seriamente como era su costumbre –Pero no te limites a leerlos sino que trata de entenderlos con tu propio estilo de juego-.

-¿Por qué hace todo esto?- preguntó Eren -¿Qué gana usted con ello?, además si no funcionamos como compañeros el entrenador podría ponernos como jugadores de _singles_-.

El pelinegro lo vio fijamente, tomó uno de las carpetas el más grueso para especificar, dándole un buen golpe en la cabeza.

-¿En qué mierdas piensas mocoso?- le gritó muy enojado -¿Crees que el idiota de Erwin nos dejará en paz si fracasamos?-.

-No creo que sea para tanto- respondió el chico ganándose otro golpe pero esta vez con más fuerza.

-Tú no lo conoces- dijo suspirando acercándose a una ventana –Cuando él bastardo quiere algo lo obtiene al precio que sea-.

Eren, sobándose la cabeza, comenzó a imaginarse qué tipo de cosas habría pasado Levi con el entrenador cuando jugaban _doubles_; al parecer eran buenos, los mejores según la médico del equipo, pero por la forma en que la dupla terminó parece que no fue en buenos términos.

-_Se había decepcionado pero más que todo desilusionado_- las palabras de Hanji resonaron en su mente y ahí mismo reafirmó su compromiso.

-No se preocupe- habló el menor sacando de sus pensamientos al pelinegro –no lo decepcionaré- nuevamente ahí estaba esa sonrisa.

Levi volvió a suspirar, ese mocoso era un cabeza dura pero sabía que lo que decía era verdad, él no lo decepcionaría. Eren tomó las carpetas, se recostó en su cama y sacó su Ipod, listo para comenzar a leer.

-Solo espero que eso no te distraiga- le dijo el francés lanzándole la carpeta que antes había tomado –Lee esa primero-.

Eren lo vio partir, cerrando tras él la puerta; dio un suspiro y sonrió, es cierto que era un amargado gruñón maniático de la limpieza, como la amiga de este le llamaba, pero cuando lograbas ganarte su confianza podrías darte cuenta de que había algo oculto tras esa máscara de frialdad y desdén. Además sí se estaba tomando la molestia de enseñarle, era momento de demostrarle que no había tomado una mala decisión; colocándose los audífonos y encendiendo su Ipod procedió con su lectura, centró su atención a la portada de la carpeta más gruesa.

_Manual de doubles según Levi Rivaille._

_Si estás leyendo esto significa que: eres un mocoso inepto, bueno para nada, desadaptado social que no sabe ni cómo agarrar una raqueta… o que tienes las agallas suficientes y estás dispuesto a aprender a jugar doubles como se debe. Si tu opción es la segunda entonces puedes proseguir, sino ¡Vete a la mierda!_

-_¿Escribió un libro para jugar doubles?_- pensó admirado el castaño. Continuó leyendo.

_Jugar doubles no se basa sólo en la confianza en el compañero sino también en la sincronización y el jugar tu propio estilo; es decir, en saber qué, cuándo y cómo hacer en el momento adecuado sin llegar a estorbar o ser una carga para tu compañero._

_En estas páginas está contenido todo mi conocimiento sobre los doubles adquirido con los años, yo puedo darte la teoría pero de ti depende ponerlo en práctica con éxito._

Eren continuó en su habitación sumergido en la lectura, si todo lo que contenía las carpetas era cierto entonces no le costaría mucho jugar _doubles_, pero Levi ya se lo había advertido, todo eso dependería de su propio esfuerzo. Quizás su rival no era tan mala persona después de todo.

* * *

En el próximo capítulo:

_-¡Mocoso deja de holgazanear y mueve tu culo para acá!-gritó Levi al ver que el alemán no se movía._

_-Eh…sí ya voy- respondió Eren aún sonrojado._

_-Armin espero puedas responderme después- le dijo al rubio._

_-Claro pero dime, ¿Quién es esa persona?- preguntó su amigo con curiosidad._

_-¡No volveré a repetirlo Eren!- volvió a llamarle el francés lanzándole una pelota directo a la cara sin que su compañero pudiese evitarlo._

_-Hablamos después- dijo el castaño sobándose la mejilla donde le cayó la pelota –Levi es capaz de golpearme si no me apresuro-._

* * *

Ok les diré lo que pasó, recién había terminado de escribir el fic cuando se fue la luz en mi casa, a la hora volvió y la cochinada de mi compu no quiso encender, cosa que me dio coraje; en fin aquí se los traigo. Por cierto muchas veces me he imaginado a Levi como un escritor en secreto, más que todo un escritor de literatura homoerótica sacando a la luz sus fantasías más oscuras xD

**Charlie el Unicornio:** Erwin…bueno tendrá cierto papel protagónico en el fic.

**Usagi Mitzui:** Pobre Erwin tendrá que salir corriendo a esconderse de tu ladrillo xD

**valkiria1996-pd:** Aún falta unos cuantos capítulos más para revelar quién es el seme y quién el uke xD

**evemm:** No te preocupes todos tus reviews son bienvenidos

Please, dejen reviews, se aceptan opiniones, sugerencias y críticas constructivas.

Esto es todo por hoy, nos leemos hasta el próximo capítulo.

Bye.

**Ayumi Rivaille.**


	10. Parejas y celos

Para empezar Shingeki no Kyojin y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Hajime Isayama, yo solo hago uso de mi imaginación para crear historias ficticias a partir de su historia original.

Advertencia: Lenguaje ofensivo (muy al estilo Levi), este es un fic YAOI (hombre/hombre) si no te gusta pues sal inmediatamente de aquí.

Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

**Capítulo 9.**

**Parejas y celos.**

La tarde pasaba con rapidez. Eren ni sentía las horas al estar muy concentrado en su lectura, las indicaciones que Levi había escrito eran tan precisas que lo entendía todo con solo leerlo una vez. En su mente tenía la idea de agradecerle por tomarse la molestia de enseñarle. Finalmente cuando vio que el reloj marcaba las siete de la noche decidió dar por terminada su lectura; quién diría que en toda la tarde había leído la mayoría de carpetas, quedando únicamente una para después de cenar. Bajó al comedor, buscando con la mirada.

-¡Armin!- le habló al verle, este sin embargo solo bajó la mirada.

-Hola Eren- habló el rubio desganado.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó preocupado el castaño -¿Tan mal te fue?-.

-Él tiene pareja- dijo el pequeño tratando de ocultar su dolor.

-¿Qué?- el alemán estaba que no lo creía.

-Era una mujer alta, rubia y...voluptuosa- volvió a hablar el ingles al recordar su apariencia.

-¿Quién presentó a quién?- dijo Eren dudando un poco.

-Ella misma se presentó como su novia- dijo Armin sentándose.

-Ahh entonces es mentira- señalo el castaño sentándose junto a él.

-No te comprendo- habló el rubio secándose las lágrimas con la manga de su camisa.

-Si en verdad fuera su pareja entonces ese idiota cara de caballo tenía que presentarla y no al revés- dijo Eren mientras observaba a los demás llegar.

-¿Crees eso?- preguntó dudoso.

-Claro- trató de animarlo -o por lo menos es lo que un hombre hace así que no pierdas las esperanzas- y con esto concluyó la conversación al ver al caballo de la discordia llegar.

Jean se sentía confundido, primero porque Armin quería decirle algo importante y que al final no supo qué era, segundo la mujer había dicho que eran novios cuando en realidad no lo son y tercero que el mismo rubio no le dirigiera la palabra de regreso a la ciudadela; lo que sí sabía era que Armin se sentía dolido y no sabía porqué. Lo miraba de reojo y vio que su atención permanecía únicamente en Eren, esto no le cayó en gracia al francés.

La cena pasó de lo más tranquila, bueno eso y que Sasha arrasara con toda la comida, todos se despidieron deseándose buenas noches y esperando seguir al día siguiente con sus entrenamientos; Eren tenía una duda, pero por el estado de ánimo de su amigo prefirió esperar hasta mañana.

La noche dio paso al día y con ello una nueva jornada para el equipo, Eren se levantó temprano encontrándose solo en la habitación; a estas alturas ya se había acostumbrado a un mañanero Levi. Bajó al comedor, dio un ligero desayuno y salió en busca de su amigo.

-Buen día Armin- le saludó al encontrarlo.

-Buen día- le respondió con una sonrisa, al parecer ya se sentía mejor.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- dijo el castaño con nerviosismo.

-Claro- dijo el chico esperando.

-Em...- Eren estaba de lo más nervioso -¿C...Cómo te diste cuenta que alguien te...bueno te g...gustaba?-.

-B...Bueno...verás yo...- habló igual o más nervioso que Eren, pero fue interrumpido. Alguien los miraba desde lejos.

-¡Mocoso deja de holgazanear y mueve tu culo para acá!-gritó Levi al ver que el alemán no se movía.

-Eh…sí ya voy- respondió Eren aún sonrojado.

-Armin espero puedas responderme después- le dijo al rubio.

-Claro pero dime, ¿Quién es esa persona?- preguntó su amigo con curiosidad.

-¡No volveré a repetirlo Eren!- volvió a llamarle el francés lanzándole una pelota directo a la cara sin que su compañero pudiese evitarlo.

-Hablamos después- dijo el castaño sobándose la mejilla donde le cayó la pelota –Levi es capaz de golpearme si no me apresuro-.

Armin lo observó unos momentos, ¿quién será la persona que le gusta a Eren?; quizás debía de investigar más a fondo pero quizás deba esperar a que el partido más importante para el equipo pase.

-Y bien- habló el francés -¿Terminaste de leerlo?-.

-Si pero supongo que ahora debo de practicarlo- dijo Eren devolviéndole la pelota que le había dado en la cara.

-Bien dicho mocoso- habló nuevamente el mayor acercándose a la red de la cancha -¿Qué sabes de la _Formación Australiana_*****?-.

-Sólo sé que es muy eficaz en el juego de _doubles_- respondió el castaño.

-Y esa será la primera formación que aprendas-.

Diciendo esto, Levi tomó del brazo de Eren y lo guió hasta la posición en la que debía de posicionarse, le explicó que al principio serviría él para que vaya aprendiendo los distintos movimientos coordinados entre ellos; Eren ponía atención a lo que su mentor y compañero le decía, se dio cuenta de que su rival estaba poniendo todo de su parte para enseñarle.

-¿Qué haces Levi?- se escuchó una voz un poco distante a donde ellos se encontraban.

-Por si no lo has notado, idiota, le enseño a MI compañero cómo jugar- contestó el aludido al reconocer la voz.

-¿Podemos hablar unos minutos?- insistió el entrenador.

-Espero que sea importante como para interrumpirnos- Levi comenzó a caminar fuera de la cancha, pero no muy lejos.

Eren los vio alejarse, no sabía porqué pero algo no andaba bien, la manera con la que Erwin lo miraba era muy distinta a cuando lo conoció en Sina; pareciera como si lo mirara con odio. Trató de distraerse calentando un poco y practicando sus servicios, sin embargo de vez en cuando miraba hacia donde los dos hombres se encontraban, estaban enfrascados en lo que parecía ser una discusión; parecían un viejo matrimonio a punto de tirarse cosas para al final gritar ¡Quiero el divorcio! No es que fueran un matrimonio, pero así le parecía al alemán la situación; aunque sentía que algo le molestaba y eso era la cercanía de Erwin para con Levi. Oh no, no podía ser posible...estaba celoso.

Después de lo que parecieran unos largos minutos, Erwin se fue echa una furia mientras que Levi regresaba con un semblante distinto, no se notaba mucho pero pareciera que sonreía.

-¿En qué me quedé mocoso?- preguntó el pelinegro.

-Me estaba explicando sobre la Formación Australiana- contestó el castaño -¿Puedo preguntar qué fue eso? Es que me pareció que el entrenador quisiera matarme-.

-Son estúpidas ideas que el inútil tiene en su cabeza- dijo Levi poniendo una mano sobre su hombro -Erwin no te hará nada, lo prometo-.

Ahora debían de enfocarse en que Eren pudiera jugar _doubles_ sin ningún problema, tomaría un tiempo pero si el mocoso había leído y comprendido el libro de Levi entonces no tendrían muchos problemas; pero el tiempo apremiaba y debían hacerlo lo más pronto posible. Pero el destino les tiene preparado algo más. ¿Podrán resistirse al cambio en sus vidas?

* * *

En el próximo capítulo:

_-¿Qué demonios?- dijo el pelinegro poniendo una mano sobre su cabeza._

_-¡Por fin despertó!- contestó el chico a su lado -¡Creí que había muerto!-._

_Levi cerró sus ojos sintiendo el dolor de su cabeza, las imágenes de lo ocurrido anteriormente regresaron a su memoria; abrió los ojos sorprendido, el mocoso tenía razón, pudo haber muerto._

_-¿Cómo llegué aquí?- preguntó el mayor._

_-Yo lo traje, no podía esperar a que llegara una ambulancia- contestó el alemán y Levi sólo desvió la mirada._

_-Gracias Eren, me salvaste la vida-._

* * *

*****Formación Australiana: El jugador de la red se encuentra cerca de la línea central de la caja de servicio, y las líneas de servidores hasta cerca de la línea central de la línea de base - similar a la posición estándar en la que los jugadores _singles_ sirven.

¡Hola!, si se preguntan por qué no publiqué ayer fue porque tenía que subir el one-shot que había prometido, para los que no lo hay leído se trata de _Peter Pan_; en fin aquí está el capítulo del fic; y como sé que a muchos les interesa pronto uniré a la tan deseada pareja xD

**Charlie el Unicornio:** Te envío la copia junto con un Levi disfrazado de sexy cartero xD.

**Usagi Mitzui:** Deberías de hacer un fic teniendo a Levi escritor como protagonista :P

**evemm:** Claro que sí es un dolor en el culo y más cuando tenía mucha inspiración para escribir :3

**manzanaverde:** Bueno aquí está la continuación

**Colorful Melodies:** ¿Me creerías si te dijera que mi pasión por el tennis comenzó por ese anime? Y no te preocupes trato de explicar de la mejor forma todo lo referente al tennis, sé que no todos son tan fanáticos como yo xD

**keylchacon:** Erwin no me gusta como "pareja" de Levi xD

Please, dejen reviews, se aceptan opiniones, sugerencias y críticas constructivas.

Esto es todo por hoy, nos leemos hasta el próximo capítulo.

Bye.

**Ayumi Rivaille.**


	11. Accidente

Para empezar Shingeki no Kyojin y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Hajime Isayama, yo solo hago uso de mi imaginación para crear historias ficticias a partir de su historia original.

Advertencia: Lenguaje ofensivo (muy al estilo Levi), este es un fic YAOI (hombre/hombre) si no te gusta pues sal inmediatamente de aquí.

Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

**Capítulo 10.**

**Accidente.**

La mañana había pasado tranquilamente en el estadio, todos se encontraban cansados de la intensa práctica que tenían por lo que para el almuerzo decidieron ir a comer a un restaurant cercano a la ciudadela. Todos iban muy emocionados e iban hablando de cosas triviales, Eren iba a la par de Levi quien a toda costa evitaba quedar cerca de Erwin.

En una esquina todos esperaron el cambio de color en el semáforo, cuando finalmente cedía el paso a los peatones Eren se adelantó al grupo diciendo que conocía un restaurant en el que servían deliciosa comida y que él les enseñaría el camino; sin embargo, un auto venía a toda velocidad, sin darse cuenta del paso de los peatones por la calle. No tuvo tiempo para frenar.

-¡Eren!- gritaron Armin y Levi a la vez, sin embargo no pudieron evitar la colisión.

El auto derrapó un poco al sentir el golpe contra la persona, sin embargo Eren salió ileso de esa situación, al ver quién había recibido el golpe su corazón comenzó a dolerle.

-¡Levi!- gritó el alemán tratando de levantarse pero estaba mareado.

Los demás se acercaron a Levi que yacía inconsciente en el pavimento, con la sangre brotándole de la cabeza; Erwin se puso frente a él tratando de hacerle reaccionar y haciendo que alguien llamara a la ambulancia, pero fue apartado bruscamente por Eren quien al ver que el pelinegro no reaccionaba lo tomó en sus brazos y salió corriendo al hospital.

Las horas pasaron y no tenían noticias ni de Eren ni de Levi, pero no se dejaban llevar por ideas negativas, finalmente la llamada de Eren confirmó de que el peligro había pasado. Mientras tanto el alemán decidió quedarse con Levi.

-¿Qué demonios?- dijo el pelinegro poniendo una mano sobre su cabeza.

-¡Por fin despertó!- contestó el chico a su lado -¡Creí que había muerto!-.

Levi cerró sus ojos sintiendo el dolor de su cabeza, las imágenes de lo ocurrido anteriormente regresaron a su memoria; abrió los ojos sorprendido, el mocoso tenía razón, pudo haber muerto.

-¿Cómo llegué aquí?- preguntó el mayor.

-Yo lo traje, no podía esperar a que llegara una ambulancia- contestó el alemán y Levi sólo desvió la mirada.

-Gracias Eren, me salvaste la vida-.

-No Levi, tú salvaste la mía- dijo Eren conteniendo las lágrimas –de no haber sido por ti yo estuviera muerto-.

-No vayas a llorar mocoso- dijo el pelinegro apartando la mirada- ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?-.

-Unas tres o cuatro horas- respondió el castaño frotándose los ojos.

-Ya veo- dijo Levi acomodándose en la cama -¿Cuándo me darán de alta?-.

-Mañana a primera hora, quieren que se quede esta noche en observación por el golpe en la cabeza- habló el ojiverde viendo hacia la ventana.

-Maldición horas de entrenamiento perdidas- dijo el francés molesto.

-Después las recuperamos- dijo Eren tratando de animarlo –Además aún tenemos tiempo hasta el torneo-.

-Tch- realmente Levi estaba cansado y su cabeza no dejaba de dolerle por lo que decidió dormirse un rato, de todas formas era lo único que podía hacer en esos momentos.

Cuando despertó eran las tres de la madrugada, se frotó los ojos y sintió algo cálido cerca de él, se incorporó en la cama, bajó su mirada y se sorprendió de ver a Eren dormido en una silla junto a la cama, con sus brazos doblados bajo su cabeza haciendo de almohada y una de las carpetas bajo estos. ¿Le había hecho compañía todo este tiempo?, esto realmente sorprendió al mayor, tanto que sintió un calor en su pecho, calor que solo el mocoso le hacía sentir; levantó una de sus manos y delicadamente la apoyó sobre la cabeza del alemán, su señal de agradecimiento por no dejarlo solo en el hospital, volvió a recostarse y con la mano aún sobre Eren volvió a dormirse.

Hanji caminaba rumbo a la habitación de Levi, le habían informado del accidente y como médico del equipo quería cerciorarse de que estuviera bien, abrió suavemente la puerta y cuando vio tanto a Eren como a Levi dormidos y la mano de este último sobre su cabeza, confirmaron sus sospechas; después le sacaría la verdad al francés. Por el momento decidió retirarse y dejar que los compañeros siguieran durmiendo pacíficamente en ese mundo creado dentro de la habitación.

* * *

En el próximo capítulo:

_-¿Ahora sí me dirás quién es?- pregunto Armin._

_-Ahora yo te pregunto, ¿no me odiarás por eso?- dijo Eren haciendo alusión a la pregunta hecha por el rubio anteriormente._

_-Así que es un hombre- más que una pregunta era una afirmación._

_-B…Bueno sí es un hombre- dijo el castaño –pero no sé si el siente lo mismo por mí-._

_-¿Por qué no se lo preguntas directamente?- dijo Armin._

_-¡No!- reaccionó asustado –además tú tampoco le has dicho nada al caballo ese-._

_-E…Eso es caso aparte- trató de defenderse el inglés._

_-Nada de caso aparte- dijo Eren pensativo –Es más cuando tú te le declares a Jean yo lo haré con Le… con quien me gusta-._

* * *

¿Por qué será que quieren a Levi de uke? Pero no se los diré todavía…los haré sufrir un poquito más xD Y si ya casi sale esta parejita al mundo…me pregunto cómo reaccionarán Mikasa y Erwin :P

**Charlie el Unicornio:** Iba a hacer un poco más fuerte la pelea y por ende los celos de Eren…pero lo dejaré para más adelante xD

**evemm:** Que bueno que te gustara el capítulo y con lo de Levi siendo escritor tal vez lo haría pero no sé qué lo pusiera a escribir :P

**valkiria1996-pd:** Ya pronto se dirá…mejor dicho pronto se sabrá quién es el muerde almohadas xD

Please, dejen reviews, se aceptan opiniones, sugerencias y críticas constructivas.

Esto es todo por hoy, nos leemos hasta el próximo capítulo.

Bye.

**Ayumi Rivaille.**


	12. Descanso

Para empezar Shingeki no Kyojin y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Hajime Isayama, yo solo hago uso de mi imaginación para crear historias ficticias a partir de su historia original.

Advertencia: Lenguaje ofensivo (muy al estilo Levi), este es un fic YAOI (hombre/hombre) si no te gusta pues sal inmediatamente de aquí.

Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

**Capítulo 11.**

**Descanso.**

El trino de las aves revelaba que el día había llegado, Levi abrió los ojos perezosamente recordando que aún se encontraba en el hospital, movió y mano y sintió algo peludo; su mano seguía sobre la cabeza de Eren quien se había quedado en la misma posición, retiró su mano y dio un ligero bostezo.

-Oi Eren- le llamó moviéndolo un poco.

-Cinco minutos más e iré a entrenar- respondió el castaño intentando apartar la mano que le tocaba. Levi sonrio.

-¡Eren!- le llamó con más fuerza, logrando finalmente despertarlo.

-Buenos días- saludó adormitado –llamaré al doctor- se levantó y salió de la habitación.

Levi se estiró un poco, la cabeza había dejado de dolerle; el ojiverde llegó con el doctor quien comenzó a examinarlo; la herida de la cabeza había cerrado bastante bien pero debía cuidarla para que no se infectara. Le dio la orden estricta de dejarse el vendaje al menos un día más. Finalmente le dieron de alta.

Salieron del hospital y caminaron rumbo a la ciudadela, era domingo por lo que las calles estaban casi vacías en su totalidad, Levi le había dicho al alemán que al día siguiente regresarían a los entrenamientos. Al llegar observaron que solo una persona se encontraba levantada, ese era el asistente del entrenador.

-Iré arriba me siento algo mareado- dijo Levi.

-Está bien- respondió Eren quien comenzó a caminar hacia el otro chico.

-Buenos días- saludó el rubio al ver a su amigo.

-Buen día Armin- respondió el castaño.

-Qué bueno que ya hayan regresado del hospital- dijo tomando asiento.

-Así es- imitó a su amigo -¿Tienes una respuesta a lo que te pregunté?- dijo en un susurro.

-Depende- contestó el rubio

-¿De qué? Respondió Eren extrañado.

-¿Ahora sí me dirás quién es?- pregunto Armin.

-Ahora yo te pregunto, ¿no me odiarás por eso?- dijo Eren haciendo alusión a la pregunta hecha por el rubio anteriormente.

-Así que es un hombre- más que una pregunta era una afirmación.

-B…Bueno sí es un hombre- dijo el castaño –pero no sé si el siente lo mismo por mí-.

-¿Por qué no se lo preguntas directamente?- dijo Armin.

-¡No!- reaccionó asustado –además tú tampoco le has dicho nada al caballo ese-.

-E…Eso es caso aparte- trató de defenderse el inglés.

-Nada de caso aparte- dijo Eren pensativo –Es más cuando tú te le declares a Jean yo lo haré con Le… con quien me gusta-.

-¡Eso no es justo Eren!- dijo Armin más rojo que un tomate.

-Claro que es lo más justo- dijo el castaño haciendo un puchero –Quieres que me le declare cuando tú ni siquiera le hablas a Jean-.

-Bien, bien- se resignó el rubio –Trato hecho-.

Diciendo esto cada quien tomó su camino; ahora quien estaba dudando de hacerlo era Eren, no es que no quisiera sino que realmente no sabía cómo hacerlo. Fue a buscar algo que comer y regresó a su habitación.

-¿Qué cree que está haciendo?- preguntó al entrar.

-Me estorban estas porquerías- dijo su acompañante tratando de quitarse el vendaje.

-Levi, el doctor dijo que tenías que dejártelo hasta mañana- dijo el menor acercándose.

-Odio estar sin hacer ni mierda- gruñó el pelinegro mientras el castaño le arreglaba el vendaje.

-¿Entonces qué le gustaría hacer?- preguntó el ojiverde inocentemente.

-No creo que te guste la respuesta- habló Levi sonriéndole maliciosamente.

Eren palideció, no sabía lo que realmente su compañero quería, pero algo le decía que tuviera miedo. Cuando el resto del equipo había aparecido, Armin les había contado al Eren y Levi habían regresado cosa que trajo alivio al grupo, sabían que lo de Levi no era tan grave después de todo. Las horas pasaron y la hora del almuerzo había llegado, los demás se admiraron de no encontrar a Levi ni a Eren en el comedor.

-Creo que están en su habitación- dijo Hanji dando una mirada pervertida a las escaleras.

-Es posible- dijo pensativo Mike -Quizás quisieron quedarse encerrados y que nadie los molestara-.

Al escuchar estas palabras Erwin salió corriendo hacia la habitación de Levi y Eren, se encontraba preocupado pero más que todo molesto; los demás lo siguieron.

-¡No!- escucharon el grito de Eren -¡No es justo!-.

-¡No me grites mocoso de mierda!- también gritó Levi -¡No es mi culpa que no puedas hacerlo bien!-.

-¡Una vez más!- pidió el castaño.

-Esta sería la décima vez- suspiró el pelinegro.

-Vamos Levi por favor- el menor suplicaba –Lo haré bien esta vez-.

-Está bien- se resignó el francés –Pero recuerda lo que te he enseñado-.

Hasta este punto, los demás no sabían qué hacer, Hanji estaba que le sangraba la nariz, Mikasa no podía creer lo que escuchaba de su inocente hermano, Armin estaba sonrojado pero sobretodo Erwin estaba hecha una furia.

-Vas bien mocoso- se escuchó a Levi animando a su compañero -Una más y es posible que esta sea la buena-.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso para Erwin quien desesperado y colérico obligó a Mikasa a derribar la puerta diciéndole que la integridad de Eren estaba en peligro; la joven, ni lenta ni perezosa, dio una fuerte patada que rompió la puerta.

-¡¿Qué putas creen que hacen?!- gritó Levi enojado.

-¡Aleja tus pedófilas manos de mi hermano!- gritó Mikasa.

-¿Huh?- ahora si estaba confundido.

-¡Mikasa!- le llamó la atención Eren.

-Una fotogr…- Hanji había sacado su cámara pensando tomar _in fraganti_ a los jugadores.

Pero se llevaron una enorme sorpresa al ver lo que realmente estaban haciendo, claro que no era nada del otro mundo pero cuando Levi se aburre le da por jugar póker; desafortunadamente su compañero de juego no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo jugarlo así que le tocó enseñarle; Eren era un muy mal jugador.

-¿Esto era lo que estaban haciendo?- preguntó Erwin confundido.

-Sí- respondió Eren -¿Qué otra cosa sería?-.

-¡Nada!- respondieron todos los demás nerviosos, Eren los miró sin entender nada.

-Espero que para esta misma noche esté reparada la puerta- habló Levi serio como siempre.

-Cla…Claro ya mandaré a alguien que la repare- dijo el entrenador caminando lentamente hacia atrás. Los demás comenzaron a imitarle.

El castaño y el pelinegro seguían sin entender nada y decidieron restarle importancia. Levi recordó que estaba por mostrar la última carta, un As de espadas.

-¿Escalera Real*****?- dijo Eren después de pensarlo un poco.

-Bien hecho mocoso- le felicitó el francés a lo que Eren le regaló una sonrisa.

Los demás seguían atónitos mirándolos desde el pasillo, se dieron cuenta que tenían que dejar de pasar tanto tiempo con Hanji, su retorcida mente los estaba afectando.

* * *

En el próximo capítulo:

_-¿Por qué te has tomado tantas molestias en cuidarme mocoso?- preguntó mientras Eren le quitaba el vendaje de la cabeza._

_-Es para pagarle el favor de haberme cuidado cuando enfermé- contestó tranquilamente el menor._

_-No fue un favor lo que te hice- dijo el francés –Además ahora sí te deberé una pero te la pagaré justó ahora-._

_-No me debe nad…- ni siquiera pudo terminar lo que iba a decir, sus labios fueron capturados._

* * *

*Escalera Real: La mejor jugada del póker. Comprende las cartas 10, J, Q, K y A del mismo palo.

Perdón por no publicar ayer…tuve unos inconvenientes que no me permitieron hacerlo pero aquí estoy.

**Charlie el Unicornio:** No pienso hacerle mucho daño a mi Levi-Love eso tenlo por seguro

**evemm:** Me imaginé a Eren cargando a Levi como una princesa xD

**Usagi Mitzui:** o.O le temo a tu ladrillo creeme xD y si ya en unos capítulos más se sabrá quién es el seme. Recuerda que aún no he dicho si será Riren o Ereri

**Guest:** Lamento ser mala pero tengo mis razones para no revelarlos xD

**yesy-chan:** Que bueno que te gustara el fic, en unos cuantos capítulos más revelaré todo

Please, dejen reviews, se aceptan opiniones, sugerencias y críticas constructivas.

Esto es todo por hoy, nos leemos hasta el próximo capítulo.

Bye.

**Ayumi Rivaille.**


	13. Sentimientos correspondidos

Para empezar Shingeki no Kyojin y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Hajime Isayama, yo solo hago uso de mi imaginación para crear historias ficticias a partir de su historia original.

Advertencia: Lenguaje ofensivo (muy al estilo Levi), este es un fic YAOI (hombre/hombre) si no te gusta pues sal inmediatamente de aquí.

Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

**Capítulo 12.**

**Sentimientos correspondidos.**

La tarde comenzaba, Levi y Eren tenían que permanecer fuera de la habitación mientras reparaban la puerta; se habían reunido en el comedor y seguían jugando póker, a la partida se habían unido Armin, Jean y Mike. Los demás los observaban desde el otro extremo de la mesa.

-Pago por ver- habló Jean poniendo en el centro las fichas que apostaban, Armin y Mike pagaron, Eren y Levi se retiraron.

-Muestrenlas- dijo Levi.

Los tres jugadores mostraron las dos cartas que tenían a la mano, por obvias conclusiones solo uno se llevaría la partida.

-Dos pares- dijo Mike.

-Trío- dijo orgulloso Jean –La mano es mía-.

-No tan rápido cara de caballo- dijo Eren –falta Armin- pero este solo miraba sus cartas

-Y bien mocoso- le llamó el francés -¿Qué es lo que tienes?-.

El inglés, sin tener idea de lo que tenía, mostró sus cartas, dejando tanto a Mike como a Levi sorprendidos.

-Pokér***** de Aces- dijeron ambos admirados –Arlett gana la partida-.

Jean estaba que no lo creía, decía que era suerte de principiante y vaya suerte que tuvo; volvió a verle para felicitarle pero el rubio lo volvió a ignorar atendiendo las felicitaciones de Eren y Mike. El castaño se comenzaba a molestar por la situación, sobre todo, porque Armin lo ignoraba.

Y así siguieron el resto de la tarde, al tener el día libre de entrenamientos, este tipo de juegos no llegaba a afectarlos, a menos que se hicieran adictos a las apuestas, pero las fichas con las que jugaban no tenían valor.

Erwin iba y venía entre la habitación de Eren y Levi al comedor, tenía que estar al pendiente de la reparación de la puerta; era lo menos que podía hacer después de la escena hecha anteriormente. Entrada la noche, llegó a decirles que la reparación había terminado y que hasta habían dejado limpio el lugar, ambos jugadores agradecieron y decidieron retirarse, de todas formas tenían que reponer las horas de entrenamientos perdidas.

-No se te olvide la medicina- dijo Eren entrando en el elevador.

-Odio esa mierda- gruñó Levi.

-Pero debes tomarla por tu bien- dijo el menor cruzándose de brazos.

-Maldito mocoso de…- la puerta se había cerrado.

Erwin no lo aguantó más, estaba desesperado y la cercanía de Levi hacia Eren hacía más difíciles las cosas; debía hacer algo al respecto y pronto, de lo contrario se arrepentiría por el resto de su vida.

Mientras tanto, el alemán le indicaba a su compañero cómo debía de acomodarse las almohadas en la cabeza, lo hacía con tanta delicadeza que Levi llegó a pensar que lo trataba como si fuera una muñequita de porcelana, sin embargo no llegó a molestarle. Después de haber arreglado todo, Eren apagó las luces y se acomodó en su cama.

-Buenas noches- se saludaron entre sí, claro ambos eran muy educados; el castaño estaba por dormirse cuando una voz le llamó.

-Gracias por todo- era la inconfundible voz de Levi.

-De nada- respondió, suspiró y cayó dormido.

Pero a Levi le costó un poco más de tiempo conciliar el sueño, el trato de Eren hacia él le hacía pensar muchas cosas; tenía sus dudas y tenía que aclararlas lo más pronto posible. Con estos pensamientos, el sueño finalmente le alcanzó.

A la mañana siguiente, Eren fue el primero en despertarse, observó a su alrededor y vio a su compañero aún dormido, la medicina había hecho efecto en él. Suavemente le despertó, sabía que si era muy brusco se ganaría una patada por parte de él; sin embargo quedó congelado al ver esos ojos verde olivo abrirse y mirarlo adormitado.

-Bueno ya puedo quitarte eso- dijo el castaño señalando la cabeza del francés.

-Ya era hora- suspiró el pelinegro aliviado.

Eren se acercó a él y con mucha delicadeza tocó su cabeza hasta llegar al punto donde comenzaría a soltarlo.

-¿Por qué te has tomado tantas molestias en cuidarme mocoso?- preguntó mientras Eren le quitaba el vendaje de la cabeza.

-Es para pagarle el favor de haberme cuidado cuando enfermé- contestó tranquilamente el menor.

-No fue un favor lo que te hice- dijo el francés –Además ahora sí te deberé una pero te la pagaré justó ahora-.

-No me debe nad…- ni siquiera pudo terminar lo que iba a decir, sus labios fueron capturados.

Eren abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que los ojos olivos de su compañero lo miraban también, pero lo hacía con ¿ternura?

-¿Q…Qué fue eso?- preguntó Eren más rojo que un tomate en temporada de cosecha.

-Oi - dijo el pelinegro -¿Acaso eres tan inocente?-.

-Sé que eso fue un beso- dijo el castaño aún colorado -Pero no entiendo por qué lo hizo-.

-Demonios mocoso- replicó el mayor -¿Por qué se besan las personas?-.

El rostro de Eren se sonrojó aún más, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando; aunque quizás, como él dijo, solamente quería pagarle el favor. La mirada del castaño se fue apagando, dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

-Eren- le llamó el francés -¿Qué es lo que sientes por mí?-.

El aludido paró en seco, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, volteó su rostro y vio a Levi sentado en la cama, con las piernas y los brazos cruzados esperando una respuesta.

-Responde mocoso- volvió a hablar el mayor.

-Y…Yo…- las palabras no salían y el pobre Eren estaba que temblaba.

-¿Te gusto cierto?- preguntó de nuevo el pelinegro acercándose a su compañero.

-Yo…s…sí- afirmó con miedo el alemán dándole la espalda –Será mejor que me vaya- pero una fuerte mano lo detuvo.

El castaño no sabía qué hacer, sin embargo la fuerte mano lo hizo girar quedando frente a la otra persona, le vio a los ojos y se perdió en ellos. Levi aprovechó para tomar de nuevo sus labios, esta vez con más pasión; Eren tardó un poco pero comenzó a corresponderle posando sus manos en la cintura del mayor, el pelinegro aferró los suyos al cuello del menor, a pesar de haber una clara diferencia de estaturas esto no impedía que el beso fuera perfecto.

-No juegues conmigo, por favor- suplicó Eren al separarse.

-¿Y quién está jugando?- dijo extrañado Levi –Te dije que si te cuidé no fue por hacerte un favor- y le dio un corto beso.

-¿Se preocupó por mí?- se admiró el ojiverde.

-Más de lo que te imaginas- habló el mayor -¿Cuándo pasó todo esto?-.

-Me gustaste desde la final de Sina- respondió el alemán sincerándose –Creí que sólo era admiración lo que sentía, pero con el tiempo fue cambiando- le tomó de la mano y comenzó a jugar con ella.

-Eren- el menor volvió a verle –No soy bueno en estas cosas- dijo desviando la mirada –pero de lo que estoy seguro es de que lo que siento por ti es verdadero- los ojos del castaño comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

-Eso no importa- dijo sujetándole la mano con más fuerza –Aprenderemos, lo único que importa es que te quiero Levi-.

-También te quiero mocoso- respondió el francés dándole otro beso –Por cierto, ¿Es verdad que aventaste a Erwin cuando fue lo del accidente?-.

-Es que hacía estorbo- respondió el alemán en un susurro –Además que no hacía nada por detener la hemorragia-.

-Gracias por hacerlo- dijo el pelinegro haciendo una leve sonrisa –Eso me hubiera gustado verlo-.

-Levi- Eren lo volvió a tomar de la cintura, sin embargo la fuerza de Levi lo movió hacia la cama, quedando debajo del mayor; nuevamente comenzaron a besarse.

El destino había jugado sus cartas, el resto depende de ellos; sin embargo las cosas no serán fáciles, hay muchas pruebas a las que deben de enfrentarse y una de ellas está por golpearles a la cara.

* * *

En el próximo capítulo:

_-¿No puedes dejarme en paz?- dijo molesto Levi al llegar, arrastrado, a la oficina de Erwin._

_-¿Es cierto?- dijo el rubio tomándolo de los hombros -¿Qué si es cierto?-._

_-Si te refieres al rumor sobre Eren y yo, si es cierto- dijo quitándose bruscamente las manos del otro._

_-¡Tú no puedes hacerlo!- dijo el inglés sacudiendo violentamente a Levi -¡No puedes!-._

_Esto enojó al pelinegro, quitó con fuerza las manos del otro y con dos patadas lo alejó de él._

_-Tú no eres nadie para impedirlo- dijo mirándolo con odio –y si vuelves a hacer eso y te mataré infeliz, no me importará que seas el entrenador- comenzó a caminar hacia la salida._

_-Te amo, Levi-._

* * *

Póker: Cuatro cartas del mismo valor. Cuanto más alto es el valor de estas cuatro cartas, más alto es el ranking de la mano. En caso de empate, posible en las variantes de póquer que usan cartas comunitarias, gana la mano cuya quinta carta sea más alta.

Sé que muchos mal pensaron la situación xD pero bueno espero les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, si ya un capítulo más y la pareja es oficial; por cierto alguien me pidió que no los trolleara con el capítulo como pasó con el sueño de Eren y les seré sincera que sí quería hacerlo pero seré buena niña y les daré a mis lectores lo que pidan xD

Estas líneas es para agradecer todos los reviews enviados, como dije anteriormente, sé que todos mal pensaron y sé que se imaginaron que estaban muy ocupados ese par, claro todo por la pervertida de Hanji xD

Please, dejen reviews, se aceptan opiniones, sugerencias y críticas constructivas.

Esto es todo por hoy, nos leemos hasta el próximo capítulo.

Bye.

**Ayumi Rivaille.**


	14. Confrontación

Para empezar Shingeki no Kyojin y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Hajime Isayama, yo solo hago uso de mi imaginación para crear historias ficticias a partir de su historia original.

Advertencia: Lenguaje ofensivo (muy al estilo Levi), este es un fic YAOI (hombre/hombre) si no te gusta pues sal inmediatamente de aquí.

Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

**Capítulo 13.**

**Confrontación.**

La pareja seguía besándose sin reparar en que alguien podía llegar a buscarlos, pero no les importó; sin embargo, esos besos comenzaron a convertirse en algo más intenso, algo para lo que el castaño aún no estaba listo, Levi lo comprendió.

-¿Entonces qué pasará ahora?- preguntó el ojiverde al separarse del francés.

-Lo mismo de siempre- respondió –Pero si te refieres a nosotros lo más lógico sería formalizar-.

-¿E…Estas diciendo que…?- el nerviosismo del alemán era notorio.

-Sí, Eren, que seamos una pareja- dijo Levi dándole un casto beso.

Eren estaba más que feliz, quería abrazar y no soltar a su pareja, pero algo se lo impidió; su estómago replicaba por comida y no solo era el de él.

-Será mejor que bajemos a desayunar- dijo Levi levantándose y caminado hacia el baño, Eren se limitó a sentarse en la cama y sonreír; sí, tenía una boba sonrisa de enamorado.

Después de alistarse bajaron al comedor, los demás los miraron extrañados pues nunca habían bajado juntos, casi siempre uno de ellos bajaba antes que el otro, a parte que el brillo en los ojos de Eren delataba algo más.

La mañana había pasado con una calma casi total, de vez en cuando Jean salía con algún comentario sugerente para hacer enojar al alemán, pero este trataba de ignorarlo aunque muchas veces quiso darle una buena paliza; de repente comenzó a ver cómo Reiner y Annie lo miraban de manera distinta, como si tuviera algún tipo de enfermedad contagiosa, entonces lo entendió, hablaban de él.

Aunque no eran los únicos, Erwin tenía las esperanzas de que lo que escuchaba fueran solo eso, rumores, pero para saberlo tenía que sacarse las dudas y hablar con Levi; la oportunidad se dio cuando tomaron un descanso en medio del entrenamiento, tomó del brazo al francés y lo jaló hacia su oficina; Mikasa por su parte miraba a su hermano con incredulidad, no creía que fuera capaz de hacer algo así, sobre todo con alguien tan amargado y antisocial; cuando vio que se encontraba solo le llamó y lo apartó del grupo.

-¿Se te ofrece algo?- preguntó el castaño.

-¿Qué hay entre tú y el enano?- preguntó la asiática mirando seriamente a su hermano.

Eren estaba pálido, no sabía cómo responder, de todas formas aún no habían aclarado si los demás se iban a enterar la relación. Por otro lado el pelinegro estaba a punto de matar a Erwin, ¿Quién se creía para tratarlo de esa manera?.

-¿No puedes dejarme en paz?- dijo molesto Levi al llegar, arrastrado, a la oficina de Erwin.

-¿Es cierto?- dijo el rubio tomándolo de los hombros -¿Qué si es cierto?-.

-Si te refieres al rumor sobre Eren y yo, si es cierto- dijo quitándose bruscamente las manos del otro.

-¡Tú no puedes hacerlo!- dijo el inglés sacudiendo violentamente a Levi -¡No puedes!-.

Esto enojó al pelinegro, quitó con fuerza las manos del otro y con dos patadas lo alejó de él.

-Tú no eres nadie para impedirlo- dijo mirándolo con odio –y si vuelves a hacer eso te mataré infeliz, no me importará que seas el entrenador- comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

-Te amo, Levi- el otro no pudo evitar parar en seco ante tal confesión.

-Pero yo no- dijo el pelinegro sin verlo –y más te vale que esto no se vuelva a repetir-

-Pero Levi…- intentó detenerlo el rubio.

-Es mi última palabra- volvió a hablar –Espero que si tengamos que hablar sea de manera profesional-.

-¿Le amas?- preguntó el inglés -¿Te corresponde?-.

-Sí- respondió Levi –y es lo único que necesitas saber- finalmente salió de la oficina.

Erwin quedó estático, había sido rechazado fríamente por su excompañero, le dolía y mucho, pero sabía que todo había sido su culpa; comenzó a dudar si debía volver a intentarlo o no.

Por otra parte, Eren se encontraba en la misma situación, sin embargo era su hermana quien necesitabas respuestas.

-¿Y bien?- dijo seriamente cruzándose de brazos -¿vas a responderme?-.

-No tengo porqué- dijo el castaño adquiriendo valor de la nada –No es de tu incumbencia-.

-¡Sabes lo mucho que me importas!- exclamó la pelinegra comenzando a perder la compostura -¡Así que responde de una buena vez!-.

-No lo haré- dijo Eren serenamente –Porque ni siquiera vas a apoyarme, te conozco-.

-Eren…- le había dado justo en su orgullo, y no era para menos –Es que tú no lo entiendes-.

-La que no lo entiende eres tú, Mikasa- dijo levantándose del suelo –Es mí decisión, es mi vida y tú no puedes escoger por mí-.

La asiática en ese momento comenzó a sollozar, era la primera vez en su vida que Eren le hablaba de esa forma y se sentía muy dolida.

-Cuando estés realmente segura de que puedas apoyarme en lo que sea hablamos, de lo contrario no interfieras- se fue sin siquiera voltearla a ver.

El castaño iba molesto, ni siquiera quería ir a entrenar al estadio, preferiría hacerlo en una cancha privada, lejos del complejo; mientras caminaba se topó con Levi quien también se miraba más molesto que él.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- preguntó al acercársele.

-Nada- trató de no mentirle a su ahora pareja –Solo mierdas del estúpido de Erwin, tú también estas molesto-.

-Mikasa me hace enojar- suspiró el ojiverde.

-Supongo que ya te enteraste de los rumores- dijo Levi comenzando a caminar.

-Lo sé- volvió a suspirar el menor siguiéndolo -¿Qué crees que debamos hacer?-.

-La verdad no me importa mucho- dijo el pelinegro metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de la sudadera –Pero creo deberíamos decir la verdad para que para que nos dejen de joder-.

-Tienes razón- dijo el alemán imitándolo.

-Entonces lo haremos mañana- dijo Levi deteniéndose de repente.

-¿Estás seguro?- preguntó Eren sin mirarlo, a lo que su compañero lo jaló del brazo hasta quedar a su altura y lo besó; con eso lo confirmaba.

Se separaron y retomaron el camino hacia las canchas, es cierto que iba a enfrentarse a muchas críticas por su relación, pero eso no les importaba; aunque no era lo único que les preocupaba, debían reponer las horas de entrenamiento perdidas por la enfermedad de Eren y el accidente de Levi, pero ahora que estaban juntos las cosas podrían salir mejor. Al menos eso era lo que esperaban.

* * *

En el próximo capítulo:

_-Bien ya que todos están reunidos espero estén preparados- habló Erwin._

_-Las alineaciones ya las saben- esta vez habló Armin –No olviden que entre cada partido hay un receso de diez minutos-._

_- Braun y Fuber comiencen a calentar- les ordenó el entrenador –Levi quiero hablar contigo-._

_-¿Sobre qué?- le miró el pelinegro tratando de adivinar sus intenciones._

_-Sobre el segundo partido de doubles- le respondió el rubio._

_-En ese caso también es justo que Eren esté presente- claro que el francés no era tonto, no iba a quedarse a solas con Erwin después de lo que había pasado antes._

* * *

Bueno espero ahora estén muy felices porque la pareja ya se juntó, iba a hacerlo algo distinto pero eso fue lo que salió xD y si ya sé que la mayoría (si no es que todos) están esperando el ansiado lemon; trataré de hacerlo pronto pero tengan paciencia porque es primera vez que haré un lemon yaoi, en fin…todo por mis lectores.

Ahhh, y si no crean que me he olvidado de Armin, también en tendrá su dosis de amor xD En fin, gracias a todos por sus reviews, se les quiere

Please, dejen reviews, se aceptan opiniones, sugerencias y críticas constructivas.

Esto es todo por hoy, nos leemos hasta el próximo capítulo.

Bye.

**Ayumi Rivaille.**


	15. Torneo

Para empezar Shingeki no Kyojin y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Hajime Isayama, yo solo hago uso de mi imaginación para crear historias ficticias a partir de su historia original.

Advertencia: Lenguaje ofensivo (muy al estilo Levi), este es un fic YAOI (hombre/hombre) si no te gusta pues sal inmediatamente de aquí.

Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

**Capítulo 14.**

**Torneo.**

Las semanas habían pasado desde la confrontación entre Levi y Erwin y todos en el equipo notaban cierta tensión entre ellos, aunque no eran los únicos, Mikasa buscaba desesperadamente a Eren pero este la ignoraba, sabía que era duro con ella pero no se dejaría manipular. Mientras la relación entre el francés y el alemán crecía con los días, claro que no eran la típica pareja de novios empalagosos y acaramelados pero sabían demostrarse sus sentimientos. Por otra parte, ambos habían decidido posponer la noticia hasta después de la inauguración, sabían que una noticia de tal magnitud desconcentraría a todos.

Aparte de eso, el entrenamiento de ambos daba buenos frutos, Eren podía desenvolverse muy bien en la cancha para jugar _doubles_ y sabía que todo eso se debía al entrenamiento con su pareja.

Finalmente el tiempo había llegado, debían preparar sus cosas y partir hacia Rose donde, en el complejo deportivo mandado a construir por el rey, se realizaría el torneo. Habían llegado en un buen horario, justo para aclimatarse un poco a la altitud y, por ende, al clima de la región; la noche previa a la inauguración fue el día de descanso de todos el cual la mayoría aprovechó para dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, muy temprano, se encaminaron hacia el estadio, todos estaban impresionados ante la magnitud de la construcción y los detalles de este, tenían por lo menos treinta minutos para reunir el equipo completo y, una vez hayan registrado a todos, podían inspeccionar libremente el lugar, por lo menos hasta que el tiempo se acabara. Cada quien se fue por su lado: Eren y Levi fueron a inspeccionar las canchas y averiguar algo de los demás equipos; Annie con Reiner y Bertold; Jean se fue con Connie y con Sasha y Mikasa se fue con Armin quien negaba irse con el cara de caballo. Después de unas vueltas todos regresaron justo a tiempo para las indicaciones finales del entrenador.

-Bien ya que todos están reunidos espero estén preparados- habló Erwin.

-Las alineaciones ya las saben- esta vez habló Armin –No olviden que entre cada juego hay un receso de cinco minutos y entre cada partido hay un receso de diez-.

-Braun y Fuber comiencen a calentar- les ordenó el entrenador –Levi quiero hablar contigo-.

-¿Sobre qué?- le miró el pelinegro tratando de adivinar sus intenciones.

-Sobre el segundo partido de _doubles_- le respondió el rubio.

-En ese caso también es justo que Eren esté presente- claro que el francés no era tonto, no iba a quedarse a solas con Erwin después de lo que había pasado antes.

El rubio suspiró, al parecer Levi sí iba en serio con eso de sólo hablarle sólo en el ámbito profesional; se sentía dolido.

-¿Y bien?- dijo el francés cruzándose de brazos.

-Saben que después de Braun y Fuber van ustedes- comenzó a hablar -¿Están seguros que podrán jugar?-.

-¿En qué carajos estás pensando?- dijo el pelinegro molesto -¿Ahora no quieres que juguemos _doubles_?-.

-No es eso, pero…-

-Entrenador- le interrumpió el castaño también molesto –Si hemos entrenado arduamente durante estos meses no es para que al final nos retiremos-.

Erwin lo vio admirado, el menor hablaba con mucha seguridad y hasta cierto punto se encontraba satisfecho, sin embargo no podía pasar por alto lo que Levi le había dicho en aquella ocasión. Ahora el corazón del pelinegro le pertenecía a alguien más.

-Bien- suspiró –Entonces espero ver excelentes resultados- y con esto se alejó de los jugadores.

-No conocía esa faceta intimidante tuya- le dijo Levi mirándolo con sorpresa.

-C…Creo que me dejé llevar- sonrió nervioso Eren.

-Bueno regresemos con los demás- y diciendo esto se reunieron con el resto del equipo.

Cuando todos se encontraban juntos comenzaron a caminar hacia la cancha principal, la ceremonia de apertura del torneo iba a comenzar y todos los equipos participantes tenían que estar presentes. El presidente de la asociación, Darius Zackley se aproximó al micrófono.

-Sean bienvenidos al primer torneo de tennis de la corona- saludó a todos los presentes –Este es un torneo único en su clase-.

La audiencia concurrida en el estadio era inminente, las pancartas que meses antes se habían pegado por las tres regiones habían hecho una increíble publicidad, tanto que en tres días se habían agotado las entradas para el día de la inauguración.

En la cancha se encontraban diez equipos, entre ellos el de la Legión de Reconocimiento, cuyo uniforme consistía en una camiseta deportiva verde, short blanco y una sudadera del mismo color de la camiseta, la sudadera llevaba un escudo que consistían en dos alas cruzadas entre sí, "alas de la libertad" como le habían puesto algunos niños que los habían visto.

La habladuría de Zackley había terminado, dando paso posteriormente a la apertura del torneo con el partido inaugural entre la Legión de Reconocimiento y los Aztores*****, partido que no tendría ningún puntaje al ser el de inicio.

La hora había llegado, ellos serían los dos primeros equipos en abrir oficialmente el torneo; ¿Con qué clases de jugadores se encontrarían? Y lo principal ¿Podrán ganarlo? Todos se hacían estas preguntas, pero si de algo estaban seguros es que tenían que dejar sus diferencias de lado y recordar que son un equipo.

* * *

En el próximo capítulo:

_-¿Qué rayos fue eso?- preguntó admirado Reiner -¿Qué clase de servicio es este?-._

_-Uno muy rápido- contestó Bertold –Se podría decir que es más rápido que el Annie-._

_-Tendremos que tener cuidado con este sujeto- susurró el rubio dejando en la banca la botella con agua._

_-No debemos descuidarnos- respondió el alto imitándole._

* * *

*****Muchas veces me inventaré nombres de los equipos, pues no quería que el torneo fuera solo entre 3 así que cuando vean (*****) significa que el nombre del equipo y por ende de los jugadores son ficticios.

Lamento haber tardado un poco en subir el cap. He tenido unos días un poco…decepcionantes en fin así es la vida; sin embargo no abandonaré este fic hasta terminarlo. Y sé que el capítulo está medio raro pero Levi me tuvo ignorada en estos días así que métanle la culpa a él.

Y si pronto habrá lemon así que prepárense con qué evitar el sangrado de nariz.

Gracias a todos por sus reviews,

Please, dejen reviews, se aceptan opiniones, sugerencias y críticas constructivas.

Esto es todo por hoy, nos leemos hasta el próximo capítulo.

Bye.

**Ayumi Rivaille.**


	16. Doubles 1 (Parte I)

Para empezar Shingeki no Kyojin y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Hajime Isayama, yo solo hago uso de mi imaginación para crear historias ficticias a partir de su historia original.

Advertencia: Lenguaje ofensivo (muy al estilo Levi), este es un fic YAOI (hombre/hombre) si no te gusta pues sal inmediatamente de aquí.

Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

**Capítulo 15.**

_**Doubles**_** 1 (Parte I).**

Finalmente la ceremonia de apertura había terminado; ahora venía lo más importante y esperado por todos, el partido inaugural. Los jugadores estaban listos y los primeros en entrar fueron los del equipo de Aztores, una pareja mixta, es decir un hombre y una mujer; el uniforme del equipo contrario era muy llamativo y no solo por el color, que era un verde muy brillante, sino también por los accesorios de oro que llevaban, queriendo dar a entender que en su equipo todos los jugadores provenían de familias adineradas.

-Este partido será pan comido- comenzó a confiarse Reiner –Les ganaremos en quince minutos-.

-Yo no me confiaría tanto- dijo Levi quien se encontraba de brazos cruzados observando a los otros jugadores –Hay algo que no me agrada-.

-Oh vamos, no caeré en eso- volvió a decir el rubio.

-Será mejor que le creas- dijo Eren igual de serio –Este equipo no es lo que aparenta-.

Al escuchar estas palabras tanto Reiner como Bertold entendieron que quizás esos dos tenían razón.

-Daremos inicio al partido entre la Legión de Reconocimiento y los Aztores- comenzó a hablar el árbitro –Los capitanes de ambos equipos acérquense-.

Tanto Levi como una mujer se acercaron al árbitro y se dieron la mano.

-Que sea un partido interesante- le dijo coquetamente.

-Tch, lo que sea- respondió el francés soltándose y comenzando a caminar de regreso con su equipo, notó algo distinto en Eren –_Mocoso celoso_- fue lo que pensó y no era para menos, ya que el alemán se encontraba muy serio mirando detalladamente cada movimiento hecho por la mujer sin obviar el guiño que le hizo a su pareja.

-_Ojala nos encontremos en la cancha perra_- pensó molesto, claro que nadie más que él podía coquetearle de esa forma.

Al regresar el pelinegro, observó sonriente que no se había equivocado y que su mocoso insolente si estaba celoso, al pasar a la par de él rozó su mano, indicándole que le siguiera, Eren entendió el mensaje y caminó tras de él. Los demás los miraron extrañados, se retiraban de la cancha sin razón aparente, pero al ver que ambos llevaban sus raquetas en la mano descartaron cualquier otra loca idea. Aunque es de obviar que no todos eran así.

-_¿A dónde irá ese par?_- se preguntó Hanji -_¿Acaso harán algo muy particular?_- y comenzó a seguirlos, esta acción no pasó desapercibido para Erwin y por más que quisiera seguirlos no podía, su deber como entrenador se anteponía.

Tampoco pasó desapercibido para el equipo contrario, era sabido que tanto el entrenador como el capitán debían quedarse a observar el partido, para ellos eso se trataba de un insulto.

-Ese viejo es un insolente- dijo uno de los jugadores.

-Insolente tal vez, pero es un profesional- dijo otro jugador –Es Levi Rivaille-.

-¿Rivaille?- dijeron todos asombrados.

-Al parecer no lo tendremos tan fácil- dijo la capitana –Pero debemos demostrarles quienes mandan en la cancha-.

Todos asintieron a las palabras de la capitana, este partido era importante pues demostraría quien de los dos equipos podría ser el dominante del torneo.

-Partido a un set- volvió a hablar el árbitro -Servicio para Braun de la Legión de Reconocimiento-.

-_Por fin comenzarán_- pensó Armin –_Espero los entrenamientos den resultado_-.

Reiner elevó la pelota en el aire, y dio un buen golpe con la raqueta.

-¡Que servicio más potente!- se escuchó a alguien entre la concurrencia y dejaba en claro que el fuerte de Reiner era la fuerza.

Los del otro equipo vieron la fuerza con la que la pelota había sido lanzada y temieron resultar golpeados o noqueados por esa fuerza, sin ningún tipo de contraataque efectivo por parte de sus adversarios, llevaban la delantera, pero no debían confiarse. El siguiente servicio le correspondía a los Aztores de quien lo realizaría la mujer; ella, a diferencia de Reiner, no poseía tanta fuerza pero si era ágil por lo que su servicio era muy rápido, llegando en más de una ocasión a realizar un servicio _ace_*****

-Juego para Aztores, un juego iguales- habló el árbitro –Cambio de cancha******-.

-¿Qué rayos fue eso?- preguntó admirado Reiner -¿Qué clase de servicio fue ese?-.

-Uno muy rápido- contestó Bertold –Se podría decir que es más rápido que el Annie-.

-Tendremos que tener cuidado con este sujeto- susurró el rubio dejando en la banca la botella con agua.

-No debemos descuidarnos- respondió el alto imitándole.

-Lo sé- respondió su compañero –Debemos recuperar el ritmo- y diciendo esto regresaron a la cancha, siendo turno de Bertold de realizar el servicio.

Comenzó de nuevo el juego, esta vez trataron de ser más agresivos, obviamente el otro equipo comenzó a jugar de la misma forma que en el turno anterior; sin embargo, a diferencia de Reiner, el servicio de Bertold era muy distinto, quizás no era tan potente como el de su compañero pero tenía mucha técnica y mucha rapidez.

Nuevamente el partido comenzó a calentarse mientras la audiencia animaba a cada equipo, claro que quienes tenían mayor apoyo eran los de la Legión. Después de un largo tiempo el partido estaba 5-5 con una clara ventaja psicológica de los Aztores. Reiner y Bertold estaban en un aprieto, o hacían algo para revertir el marcador o perderían el primer partido.

* * *

En el próximo capítulo:

_-¡Reiner qué demonios haces!- gritó Jean molesto -¡Ponte a jugar en serio!-._

_-¿Ese idiota no puede callarse?- se preguntó el rubio._

_-Reiner tenemos que hacerlo- se acercó Bertold –de otra forma perderemos este partido-._

* * *

*****Ace es un punto ganado directamente en el servicio sin que el oponente toque con su raqueta la bola. Por definición, un ace no se producirá si el oponente toca la pelota de cualquier forma, incluso si el resultado del golpe va fuera o no sobrepase la red.

******No se refiere en sí al cambio de canchas sino al cambio de posiciones dentro de ella; se hace tanto en _singles_ como en _doubles_.

Wahahahaha….lo siento tengo que dejar de ver tanto The Prince of Tennis…se me están pegando las mañas de dejarlo justo en lo "mejor" xD Y si los partidos no durarán tanto, no los aburriré con tanta cosa (a menos que sea entre Levi y Eren) en fin luego de esto profundizaré más en la relación de la pareja más codiciada en SnK (al menos para mí) y si habrá lemon lo prometo.

Gracias a evemm y a Charlie the banana king por sus palabras, la decepción se me fue luego de ver unos doujinis de LevixEren xD

Please, dejen reviews, se aceptan opiniones, sugerencias y críticas constructivas.

Esto es todo por hoy, nos leemos hasta el próximo capítulo.

Bye.

**Ayumi Rivaille.**


	17. Doubles 1 (Parte II)

Para empezar Shingeki no Kyojin y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Hajime Isayama, yo solo hago uso de mi imaginación para crear historias ficticias a partir de su historia original.

Advertencia: Lenguaje ofensivo (muy al estilo Levi), este es un fic YAOI (hombre/hombre) si no te gusta pues sal inmediatamente de aquí.

Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

**Capítulo 16.**

_**Doubles**_** 1 (Parte II).**

El partido continuaba, por el momento no había ninguna ventaja en el marcador, ambos equipos llevaban 5 juegos iguales, cosa que ninguno de los dos quería pues ahora era más difícil conseguir una clara victoria sobre el contrario.

Por otro lado, Hanji parecía una loca espía siguiendo a los otros jugadores de _doubles_.

-Debes dejar de hacer eso- dijo seriamente Levi –Es muy obvio cuando te pones celoso-.

-Tú también lo eres- murmuró Eren haciendo un puchero.

-Pero al menos yo no quiero asesinar a otras personas- volvió a hablar el mayor.

-¿Ah sí?- dijo "incrédulo su pareja -¿Ya olvidaste lo que pasó en nuestra primera cita?-.

-¡Dijiste que ya no me lo recordarías mocoso idiota!- se exasperó el pelinegro.

-Ya, ya lo siento- se disculpó el ojiverde -¿Por cierto a dónde vamos?-.

-A ningún lado- respondió el francés jugando con la raqueta –solo quería alejarme de esos locos- claro que se refería a su equipo.

-Ah- Eren no entendió.

-¡En especial de cierta maniática desesperante que está escondida detrás de un árbol!- gritó asustando a Hanji quien sí se encontraba escondida.

-¿Hanji-san?- preguntó extrañado el alemán -¿Por qué nos sigue?-.

-Ni te molestes en contestarle- se adelantó Levi –Mejor regresa no será que alguien se lesione-.

-Ni lo digas en broma enano- habló la castaña asustada, en eso se escucharon fuertes gritos. Los tres…bueno Hanji salió corriendo a ver lo que pasaba.

Al llegar se encontró con una escena que no esperaba ver tan pronto, Reiner sosteniendo a Bertold quien sujetaba su enrojecida muñeca.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- preguntó la médico.

-Parece que la fuerza con la que han estado lanzando la pelota terminó lastimándolo- habló seriamente Armin y no era para menos, Bertold no había entrenado para resistir tanta potencia.

-Estoy bien- decía el alto –Debemos seguir-.

-Estás lesionado- trató de hacerlo entrar en razón su compañero.

-Solo sigue jugando- se levantó y recogió su raqueta, el rubio lo miró atónito.

Retomaron el partido, sin embargo el rubio había perdido por completo su concentración al tratar de hacer entender al otro que si seguía su lesión empeoraría, los Aztores tomaron buena ventaja de esta distracción para llevarse algunos puntos a costa de la desconcentración de Reiner.

Todos en la Legión se habían dado cuenta de la situación tanto de Reiner como de Bertold, querían hacer algo pero al final quienes decidirían si se retiraban o no eran ellos, porque al menos el entrenador Erwin no les había dado la orden de hacerlo. Los Aztores se llevaron el juego, comenzando a desesperar a algunos de la Legión.

-¡Reiner qué demonios haces!- gritó Jean molesto -¡Ponte a jugar en serio!-.

-¿_Ese idiota no puede callarse_?- se preguntó el rubio.

-Reiner tenemos que hacerlo- se acercó Bertold –de otra forma perderemos este partido-.

-Lo sé- respondió su compañero –Pero no quiero que empeore tu lesión-.

-No te preocupes- le dijo sonriente el alto –Dejaré que tú te encargues del ataque-.

-Entonces que así sea- habló Reiner y regresaron a la cancha.

El servicio correspondía de nueva cuenta a Bertold quien con su muñeca lesionada no podía hacer un movimiento muy fuerte; la mayor parte del tiempo quien se encargaba del ataque era Reiner evitando a toda costa que el peso cayera sobre su compañero. Sin embargo, el equipo contrario comenzó a lanzar la pelota a Bertold, queriendo agravar más la lesión para que el equipo se retirara; finalmente los Aztores se llevaron el juego.

-¿Qué piensas Erwin?- preguntó Hanji quien finalmente había regresado -¿Aún crees que ganaremos el partido?-.

-Hay una mínima oportunidad- habló el entrenador –Vamos perdiendo 6 a 5, si ellos no hacen algo pronto es probable que se acabe el juego-.

-No seas tan rudo con ellos- volvió a hablar la castaña –Sabes que no esperábamos que alguien se lesionara en este partido-.

-Es cierto, nos tomó desprevenidos- comentó el inglés meditando lo sucedido.

Mientras ellos conversaban, Eren y Levi habían regresado con el resto del equipo y miraban asombrados el marcador; justo en ese momento los _doubles_ de los Aztores llevaban una clara ventaja de 40-15 y también se percataron de la lesión de Bertold.

-Parece que nos tocará más pronto de lo que pensamos- habló Levi –No podemos perder-.

-No lo haremos- dijo un muy serio y confiado Eren –Hemos entrenado duro durante meses para este día como para perder el partido-.

El francés lo vio de reojo, sabía que su mocoso tenía mucha fuerza de voluntad pero lo que ahora demostraba era confianza hacia él y su compañero; confianza que comenzó a contagiar al mayor.

-Juego y partido para Aztores- habló el árbitro -7 juegos a 6-.

Finalmente el partido de _doubles _1 había terminado, era la primera derrota para la Legión, se sentían un poco desmotivados sobre todo con la lesión de Bertold, pero aún mantenían las esperanzas.

-Hanji revisa la muñeca de Fubar- habló Erwin demostrando las prioridades –Arlett comienza a trabajar en una nueva estrategia para el siguiente partido- ambos nombrados asintieron y comenzaron a trabajar.

Mientras tanto se le daba el mantenimiento respectivo a la cancha; ahora se acercaba el turno para el siguiente partido, _doubles_ 2 a cargo de Levi y de Eren, sobre ellos recaía la responsabilidad de recuperar el juego a favor de la Legión.

* * *

En el próximo capítulo:

_-Bien Eren llegó nuestro turno- habló el francés al llegar a la cancha –No olvides lo que hemos entrenado-._

_-No lo haré- respondió el castaño –Y espero que vaya en serio con lo que me comentó antes-._

_-Parece que alguien está ansioso- dijo el pelinegro esbozando una leve sonrisa._

_-No soy el único- le devolvió Eren mostrando un brillo inusual en sus ojos._

* * *

Gracias a Uchiha nagashi, evemm y Charlie the banana king por sus reviews, son una monada y cada review que me dejan hacen que me den más ganas de continuar el fic. Por cierto en el avance hay algo que espero ustedes descubran, obviamente no haré spoilers ni les daré pistas :P

Please, dejen reviews, se aceptan opiniones, sugerencias y críticas constructivas.

Esto es todo por hoy, nos leemos hasta el próximo capítulo.

Bye.

**Ayumi Rivaille.**


	18. Doubles 2 (Parte I)

Para empezar Shingeki no Kyojin y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Hajime Isayama, yo solo hago uso de mi imaginación para crear historias ficticias a partir de su historia original.

Advertencia: Lenguaje ofensivo (muy al estilo Levi), este es un fic YAOI (hombre/hombre) si no te gusta pues sal inmediatamente de aquí.

Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

**Capítulo 17.**

_**Doubles**_** 2 (Parte I).**

Mientras realizaban el mantenimiento, Erwin les daba las últimas indicaciones a los próximos jugadores; después de haber perdido el primer partido, los ánimos habían decaído sobre los jugadores de la Legión y sus seguidores.

-Eren- le llamó el francés.

El menor se acercó a su pareja, tratando de no ser muy obvio con sus reacciones, sobre todo cuando aún no se ha hecho de conocimiento público su relación.

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó el castaño extrañado.

-Hay algo que quiero proponerte muy seriamente- contestó el pelinegro sin siquiera mirarlo.

Mikasa observaba el rumbo que había tomado su hermano, aún seguía sin dirigirle la palabra y realmente le dolía, trató de comprender qué era lo que le pasaba pero si él no le decía nada, ¿Cómo podría darle el apoyo que necesita? Bajó la mirada pensativa, tarde o temprano tenían que hablar y dejar todo en claro, al menos eso es lo que ella esperaba; volvió a mirar a Eren quien regresaba con una enorme sonrisa y su rostro completamente sonrojado, tras él venía Levi quien siempre estaba muy serio, aunque un leve rubor apareció en las mejillas de este. ¿Qué demonios había pasado?

-Eren, ¿Estas bien?- le llamó, sin embargo, como siempre, no obtuvo respuesta por parte de él.

Armin observó desde lejos la escena y realmente había quedado anonadado, Mikasa no mentía cuando le dijo que Eren la ignoraba; no se imaginaba a qué se debía el cambio, pero sabía que tenía que ver con su compañero Levi.

Eren por su parte trató de calmarse, la propuesta de Levi lo había tomado desprevenido, por no decir que lo había emocionado; sacudió su cabeza, ahora no era momento de pensar en ello, debía concentrarse en lo que estaba más cercano y eso era el partido que disputaría.

Por otro lado, Hanji había terminado de revisar la muñeca de Berthold, no era una lesión seria pero debía de mantenerla en reposo por al menos un mes y ver cómo se desarrollaba, eso quería decir que quedaría fuera del torneo, mas no del equipo.

Finalmente el mantenimiento había terminado y era turno de los siguientes jugadores para entrar y prepararse para el partido; el público comenzaba a animarse de nuevo mientras los jugadores entraban, pero volvieron a callar ante los jugadores de _doubles_ de la Legión.

-No es posible- murmuró uno de los espectadores –jamás creí que los vería jugar _doubles_-.

Y es que no era para menos, ver que los número uno y dos del ranking mundial jugando juntos en un mismo equipo; los del equipo contrario ya sabían que Levi estaba con la Legión, pero no sabían que Eren también estaba ahí. Sudaron frío, el partido no iba a ser igual que el anterior, pero tenían sus dudas sobre si podrían ser buenos como _doubles_, sobre todo cuando todo el tiempo han sido los mayores rivales de la historia.

-Bien Eren llegó nuestro turno- habló el francés al llegar a la cancha –No olvides lo que hemos entrenado-.

-No lo haré- respondió el castaño –Y espero que vaya en serio con lo que me comentó antes-.

-Parece que alguien está ansioso- dijo el pelinegro esbozando una leve sonrisa.

-No soy el único- le devolvió Eren mostrando un brillo inusual en sus ojos.

Levi hizo un enorme esfuerzo para aguantarse la risa, Eren era todo un caso, más adelante descubrirá que este adolescente tenía mucho que dar y no sólo en el ámbito deportivo.

Después de que finalmente el protocolo de inicio se cumpliera era turno de que los Aztores sacaran para iniciar el juego, mientras que Levi quedó posicionado cerca de la red mientras Eren quedó como receptivo. Las esperanzas estaban puestas sobre ellos, debían recuperar la confianza del resto del equipo.

El partido había comenzado, los Aztores demostraban tener un buen control sobre la pelota pero no tanto como la pareja anterior, en menos de dos minutos los de la Legión se habían llevado el primer set. Pero algo no andaba bien y Levi se dio cuenta de ello, se percató de la facilidad con la que devolvían la pelota, algo tramaban, pero se dio cuenta de ello muy tarde.

-¡Ahh!- el grito de Eren lo volvió a la realidad.

Se acercó preocupado a su compañero quien en un intento por devolver la pelota no se percató de la fuerza con la que lo habían enviado, terminando por hacer que el castaño doblara mal la muñeca y por ende se lastimara; la raqueta había sido lanzada por la pelota.

-¿Estas bien?- le preguntó el pelinegro.

-Sí, no es nada- se apresuró a contestar pero ambos se percataron del color rojizo que comenzaba a tomar la muñeca del menor.

Levi se quedó observándolo por un momento, para luego posar su vista en sus rivales, la sonrisa que estos mantenían delató lo que realmente pretendían hacer; puso la raqueta bajo su brazo y se quitó la protección que llevaba en la muñeca.

-Póntelo- le dijo o mejor dicho se lo ordenó –Te será de mucha ayuda contra el dolor-.

-Pero, ¿y tú?- le preguntó el castaño preocupado.

-Yo estoy bien, la prioridad es cuidar de que no se te agrave la lesión- dijo mirándolo fijamente, Eren pudo ver en esos ojos verde olivo ese toque de preocupación; asintió y se la colocó.

Levi volvió a ver a sus rivales, había algo en ellos que le molestaba, sobre todo porque había algo que hacían a la pelota más pesada cuando ellos la devolvían, debía descubrir qué era y cómo bloquear ese tipo de devolución; para eso debería de hacer algo que raras veces, por no decir nunca, hacía.

-Eren, trataré de devolver la mayoría de los ataques de ellos- dijo seriamente.

-¿También te has dado cuenta?- le preguntó en el mismo tono, Levi le vio admirado –de hecho iba a decirte lo mismo-.

-No puedes hacerlo con esa muñeca lastimada- le volvió a decir –por eso lo haré yo-.

El alemán iba a reclamar, pero al ver esos ojos amenazantes dudó en hacerlo, sabía que habían posibilidades de que él también se lastimara, eso hizo que su corazón le doliera un poco, pero confiaría en él. De todas formas quien tenía más experiencia en juegos de _doubles_ era precisamente él. Aunque era una jugada arriesgada.

* * *

En el próximo capítulo:

_-Se están descuidando mucho- habló el entrenador –Están regalando demasiados puntos-._

_-No es por puro gusto, aunque eso parezca- replicó Eren -¿Lo tienes Levi?-._

_El francés no respondió, sin embargo el castaño al verlo notó cierta mueca en sus labios, realmente lo había conseguido._

_-Ya es hora- habló el pelinegro y diciendo esto comenzó a caminar de regreso a la cancha._

_-Ahora obsérvenos ganar- dijo el alemán mirando seriamente a Erwin y antes de que este pudiera hablar siguió a su compañero._

* * *

Gracias a Uchiha nagashi, evemm, keylchacon y Charlie the banana king por sus reviews. Parece que muchos se han emocionado con el avance anterior, cuando este partido inaugural termine sabrán qué es lo que Levi le dijo a Eren.

Lamento haber tardado un poco en actualizar, estuve fuera de la ciudad unos días pero ya estoy de regreso.

Quiero comenzar un nuevo fic, claro de esta hermosa pareja, tengo una idea pero no sé si realizarla, con m-preg y todo pero…ahhh! Es que no siento que vaya a gustarles! En fin creo que mientras tanto seguiré con este u.u

Please, dejen reviews, se aceptan opiniones, sugerencias y críticas constructivas.

Esto es todo por hoy, nos leemos hasta el próximo capítulo.

Bye.

**Ayumi Rivaille.**


	19. Doubles 2 (Parte II)

Para empezar Shingeki no Kyojin y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Hajime Isayama, yo solo hago uso de mi imaginación para crear historias ficticias a partir de su historia original.

Advertencia: Lenguaje ofensivo (muy al estilo Levi), este es un fic YAOI (hombre/hombre) si no te gusta pues sal inmediatamente de aquí.

Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

**Capítulo 18.**

_**Double****s**_** 2 (Parte II).**

Eren finalmente aceptó lo que su pareja iba a hacer, no estaba del todo de acuerdo pero no tenía más opción que hacerlo; al retomar el partido se dieron cuenta que sería un poco más difícil de lo imaginado.

La única forma en que podían lograrlo era haciendo el plan trazado por Levi y así lo hicieron; el pelinegro se enfocó en devolver cada uno de los ataques hechos por el equipo rival, dejando a Eren encargado de los ataques enviados a la línea de fondo, el dolor en la muñeca comenzó a hacerse notorio para el mayor.

-¡Juego Aztores, 5 juegos a 3!- el árbitro daba el punto a los rivales -¡Cambio de cancha!-.

Eren y Levi regresaron a rehidratarse, Erwin aprovechó el momento para acelerarse y hablar con ellos, más que todo reprocharles los errores que estaban cometiendo.

-¿Qué les sucede a ustedes dos?- preguntó molesto Erwin –Jeager no haces mucho y Levi es quien hace el mayor esfuerzo-.

Claro esto último se lo decía al francés quien solamente revisaba su raqueta; esta actitud no le molestaba al rubio, sin embargo había momentos en que llegaba a desesperarlo.

-Se están descuidando mucho- habló el entrenador –Están regalando demasiados puntos-.

-No es por puro gusto, aunque eso parezca- replicó Eren -¿Lo tienes Levi?-.

El francés no respondió, sin embargo el castaño al verlo notó cierta mueca en sus labios, realmente lo había conseguido.

-Ya es hora- habló el pelinegro y diciendo esto comenzó a caminar de regreso a la cancha.

-Ahora obsérvenos ganar- dijo el alemán mirando seriamente a Erwin y antes de que este pudiera hablar siguió a su compañero.

Erwin quedó mudo, no solamente Levi le había estado ignorando, ahora Eren le hablaba de esta manera, ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?, el menor era una monada y sobre todo muy cortés, por lo menos lo era con las personas mayores a él.

De regreso en la cancha, las dudas comenzaron a rondar en la mente de Eren, el menor no desconfiaba de su pareja pero se preocupaba de que pudiese lesionarse; se acercó a él, esperanzado de que no tuviese nada en su muñeca, pero la mueca que el francés hizo no pasó desapercibida.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó el castaño.

-Sólo me duele un poco- contestó sin darle mucha importancia.

Eren vio su muñeca y se sacó la protección que llevaba, se la brindó a Levi quien lo miraba extrañado.

-Ahora es tu turno de cuidarte- le dijo el ojiverde sonriente.

-Ya te dije que me encuentro bien- dijo el pelinegro rechazando la protección.

-Levi- el tono que el menor usó le dio escalofríos al francés, cuando usaba ese tono sabía que él no dejaría de insistir hasta cumplirlo; tomó de mala gana la protección y se la puso.

Ahora el servicio le correspondía a la pareja de la Legión, siendo Eren el encargado de llevarlo a cabo; antes de servir, el castaño le había indicado que si tenía alguna jugada preparada que la realizara, él se encargaría de mantener el equilibrio en el ataque.

Los Aztores volvieron a atacar como lo habían estado haciendo desde el principio del partido, sin embargo notaron el cambio en la pareja contraria; Levi habían decidido hacer uso de la _Formación Australiana_ con ciertas modificaciones hechas por el pelinegro, quien en cada ocasión en que la pelota se sintiera más pesada era enviada con un _Drive_, dicha estrategia estaba dando resultados.

Tanto la muñeca de Eren como la de Levi se habían recuperado un poco, el dolor era mínimo pero llegando a notarse una pequeña inflamación. Los otros jugadores trataban de animar a sus compañeros junto con sus fans, pero el pequeño Armin hacía más que eso; observaba detalladamente cada jugada hecha por los cuatro jugadores, trataba de ver en qué fallaban y tratar de tanto tomar ventaja para un próximo partico como para remediar dichos fallos.

-¡Punto para partido!- habló el árbitro, finalmente el final se acercaba.

Al escuchar eso, la pareja se dio cuenta de que tenían que hacer un último esfuerzo, el partido había sido largo, tedioso y demasiado agotador para el gusto de ambos; el peloteo entre los equipos fue constante, pero un _ace_ definió el encuentro.

-¡Juego y partido!- habló finalmente el árbitro -¡Pareja Rivaille-Jeager; 7 juegos a 5!-.

Los gritos de los miembros del equipo de la Legión no se hicieron esperar; fue una sufrida pero merecida victoria para la pareja, la vida había vuelto para la Legión, con un juego ganado para cada equipo ahora todo dependerá de los _singles_.

* * *

En el próximo capítulo:

_-El partido de __Kirschtein está por comenzar- anunció el entrenador._

_-Oye- dijo un desesperado Levi – Ha sido un partido realmente agotador, hazme el favor de no joder- siguió su camino, lo único que quería era bañarse._

_Los demás lo miraron, su rostro se miraba desgastado y abrumado, y no le importaba demostrarlo._

_-¿Qué tanto esperas mocoso?- dijo al ver que Eren no se movía, y no era para menos; nuevamente estaba sonrojado._

* * *

Gracias a Uchiha nagashi, evemm, keylchacon, HannyuWFL y Charlie the banana king (etto…creo que sólo te diré Charlie xD) por sus reviews. Sé que algunos se desesperan porque hago muy corto los capítulos y la razón es que no quiero que la historia sea tan corta xD Y sí dejaré de hablar tanto de tennis y concentrarme en la pareja.

Por cierto, gracias a quienes apoyan que escriba otro fic de esta ternura de pareja, la idea la he estado desarrollando sólo me falta el título del fic. Pronto tendrán noticias.

Please, dejen reviews, se aceptan opiniones, sugerencias y críticas constructivas.

Esto es todo por hoy, nos leemos hasta el próximo capítulo.

Bye.

**Ayumi Rivaille.**


	20. Primer encuentro

Para empezar Shingeki no Kyojin y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Hajime Isayama, yo solo hago uso de mi imaginación para crear historias ficticias a partir de su historia original.

Advertencia: Lenguaje ofensivo (muy al estilo Levi), este es un fic YAOI (hombre/hombre) si no te gusta pues sal inmediatamente de aquí. Capítulo LEMON.

Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

**Capítulo 19.**

**Primer encuentro****.**

El grito de júbilo había llegado al equipo de la Legión, el partido había sido largo y el sol del medio día lo había hecho más insoportable; los ánimos del equipo y sus fans habían regresados y estaban seguros de que podían remontar gracias al esfuerzo hecho por la pareja.

-Maldito partido de mierda- escupió Levi terminando de tomarse el agua -fue más largo de lo que pensé-.

-Si no hubiera entrenado la resistencia no creo haber podido aguantar- contestó Eren pasándose la toalla en su cara.

-Aún así tienes que fortalecerla más- le regañó el pelinegro -Uno nunca sabe cuánto van a durar los partidos-.

-Tienes razón- el moreno había tomado sus cosas y salió de la cancha seguido por el mayor.

-Eren...- le llamó una pelinegra.

El chico ya no soportaba más la situación, desde que ya no le dirigía la palabra a Mikasa esta se había convertido en un verdadero chicle, ni siquiera en los vestidores de hombres lo dejaba en paz; agradecía que por lo menos en su habitación lo dejara tranquilo. Estaba por volverla a dejar hablando sola cuando una mano lo detuvo.

-Eren ya basta- era Armin -¿Cuándo dejarás de comportarte como un niño?-.

-No me comporto como un niño- dijo muy seriamente -Le dejé en claro que si no iba a apoyarme entonces que no se entrometiera-.

-¿De qué hablas?- dijo en rubio soltándolo.

-Entonces no te ha dicho nada- dijo mirándola -¿Y aún así me criticas?, que te cuente la verdad- y diciendo esto se alejó de sus amigos.

Tanto Mikasa como Armin quedaron atónitos ante la actitud del castaño, sin embargo si Eren tenía razón entonces la asiática tuvo que haber hecho algo que lo hiciera molestarse de esa manera; el rubio después ajustaría cuentas con la pelinegra. Por otra parte, Levi había tomado sus cosas y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del estadio, para Erwin todo aquello no pasaba desapercibido, quería hablar con él y esperar porque el pequeño le diera una oportunidad.

-El partido de Kirschtein está por comenzar- anunció el entrenador.

-Oye- dijo un desesperado Levi – Ha sido un partido realmente agotador, hazme el favor de no joder- siguió su camino, lo único que quería era bañarse.

Los demás lo miraron, su rostro se miraba desgastado y abrumado, y no le importaba demostrarlo.

-¿Qué tanto esperas mocoso?- dijo al ver que Eren no se movía, y no era para menos; nuevamente estaba sonrojado.

Esta acción no pasó desapercibido para Mikasa y Erwin, el sonrojo del menor era evidente, locas ideas cruzaron por sus cabezas y cada una de ellas tan improbables como la otra.

-¿Por qué esa cara?- preguntó Hanji.

-Es mi primera victoria en un juego de_ doubles_- dijo sonriente -¡Estoy emocionado!-.

Los demás sonrieron ante tal afirmación mientras que Miksa y Erwin soltaron un suspiro, realmente debían ordenar las ideas de su cabeza porque ya comenzaban a tener ideas sin sentido.

-Bueno es normal- dijo sonriente la castaña dándole una suave palmada -Ahora ve antes de que mi enano amigo se moleste- esto último lo dijo en un susurro.

-Te oí, cuatro ojos- gruñó Levi, Eren corrió hacia donde él se encontraba y se despidió de todos -Tardaste demasiado en reaccionar- dijo al tenerlo junto a él.

-Lo siento- se disculpó con una sonrisa -Pero realmente estoy emocionado-.

-Realmente eres un mocoso- dijo llegando finalmente a su auto -Súbete-.

Eren lo hizo, se encontraba nervioso aunque quisiera disimularlo, Levi sonrió internamente ante la torpeza de su mocoso. Se subió y echó el auto a andar, el castaño estaba tan distraído que no se percató de la ruta que el mayor había hasta que notó que el paisaje era un poco distinto.

-Este no es el camino a la ciudadela- dijo pensando en voz alta.

-Vamos a mi departamento- contestó el pelinegro sin mirarlo -Voy a cumplir lo que te había propuesto-.

Eren recordó las palabras que su Levi le había dicho antes del partido, creyó que era para incentivarlo pero no creía que fuera a cumplirlo.

_**Flashback**_

_-Hay algo que quiero proponerte muy seriamente- contestó el pelinegro cuando el castaño se había acercado._

_-¿Qué es?- preguntó el menor intentando no sonar nervioso._

_-¿Recuerdas el día que me pediste conocer mi casa?- preguntó el mayor._

_-Claro que lo recuerdo- dijo Eren haciendo memoria -Pero tú te negaste- esto último lo dijo tristemente._

_-Bueno si ganamos este partido te llevaré a conocerlo- dijo Levi fingiendo desinterés tratando de no sonrojarse -Y quien sabe y podemos tener otro tipo de partido, solo tú y yo-._

_-¿Es...es en serio?- preguntó el castaño emocionado._

_Levi no contestó pero volteó a ver a su mocoso, sus ojos delataban un brillo especial, cosa que Eren entendió; estuvo a punto de tirársele encima y comercelo a besos pero recordó el lugar en donde estaban y simplemente le dio una hermosa sonrisa. Levi no evitó soltar un suspiro._

_-Regresemos antes de que vengan a interrumpirnos- dijo el mayor y regresaron junto a los demás, Eren no pudo evitar tener una sonrisa de oreja a oreja demostrando ser el hombre más feliz en la tierra._

**_Fin Flashback_**

-¿Es en serio?- preguntó Eren sin creérselo.

-Ya te lo dije, yo cumplo lo que prometo- Levi seguía manteniendo la vista sobre la carretera.

-Entonces quiero que me prometas algo más- dijo inocentemente el castaño a lo que Levi no pudo evitar arquear una ceja -Prométeme que me amarás siempre-.

Levi no pudo evitar sonreír un poco, privilegio que sólo le daba al mocoso, sabía que era cursi pero eso era lo que le gustaba de él.

-Hasta que las estrellas caigan- fue la promesa que le hizo y Eren no pudo evitar sonrojarse -Y más te vale que tú también lo cumplas, mocoso-.

-Sabes que siempre lo cumpliré- fue lo que el menor contestó.

Finalmente llegaron a su destino, el hogar de Levi era hermoso, a la vista de cualquier persona, claro con un salario de tenista profesional y sobretodo siendo el número uno puede comprarse la mejor casa; Eren parecía un niño pequeño en una juguetería admirando todo el lugar, tenía un ambiente acogedor y realmente era muy distinto a como se lo había imaginado. El pelinegro se sentía aliviado, creía que el moreno le criticaría o algo por el estilo pero se alegró de que no fuera así.

-Ve a darte una ducha, prepararé algo de comer- le dijo entrando a la cocina.

-Claro- se entusiasmó el menor -Etto...-.

-Segunda planta, la habitación al fondo del pasillo- dijo Levi asomándose a la entrada.

Eren subió y entró a la habitación, era una habitación amplia pintada de color lavanda claro con una cama king-size; estuvo a punto de tirarse en ella cuando recordó la obsesión de su pareja por la limpieza y que lo mataría si lo llegaba a hacer; entró en el baño y se preparó para una ducha reconfortante. Por otro lado, Levi había terminado de cocinar y lo llevó hacia la sala, normalmente no comía en otro lugar que no fuese el comedor, pero por esta ocasión lo haría en otro lugar; dejó todo servido y procedió a darse una ducha ligera en la habitación para huéspedes.

Para cuando Eren regresó a la sala, Levi ya había terminado de secarse el cabello, vio al moreno y lo invitó a sentarse junto a él, el castaño se acercó y se sentó en el enorme sofá frente a la mesita donde estaban los alimentos; Levi encendió el televisor y, leyendo los pensamientos del morocho, sintonizó el calan de los deportes. La merienda fue amena, entre los gritos de ambos viendo cuando un jugador fallaba en un punto, haciendo apuestas entre ellos y otras cosas más, el pelinegro había retirado los platos y el castaño se ofreció a lavarlos, una vez hecho regresó con su pareja quien lo acomodó en su hombro; estaba a punto de quedarse dormido cuando unos labios lo aprisionaron con amor y pasión.

Levi acercó su cuerpo a su mocoso, este estaba perdido en las sensaciones que su pareja le brindaba, lentamente el mayor recostaba a ambos quedando él sobre el castaño, Eren había cerrado sus ojos comenzando a dejarse llevar por el ritmo que el pelinegro marcaba quien poco a poco fue desabotonando la camisa marcando con sus labios la piel del moreno. La camisa desapareció en el suelo y Eren se apresuró a hacer lo mismo con la camisa del pequeño, aún con la diferencia de estatura no le fue muy complicado hacerlo, comenzó a recorrer su blanca espalda aruñando de vez en cuando mientras volvía a besar sus labios de forma más apasionada. Se separaron un instante para recuperar el aliento.

El rostro de Eren no podía estar más sonrojado, nunca en su vida había hecho eso, mucho menos con un hombre pero al final eso no le importaba; Levi veía los ojos de su amado, eran inocentes y llenos de mucha pureza, en ellos podía sentirse en paz. Nuevamente comenzaron a besarse estando conscientes de lo que iba a pasar, sin embargo Eren se detuvo, el pelinegro lo vio extrañado.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó.

Eren no respondió, simplemente tomó de la mano al mayor y comenzaron a subir las escaleras. Levi quedó sin palabras, el lugar hacia donde se dirigían era la habitación, no pudo evitar una sonrisa.

-Si querías que empezáramos allá me lo hubieras dicho antes- dijo divertido ante la situación.

-¡Levi!- exclamó el castaño más rojo que un tomate pero sin soltarle la mano, el mayor no pudo evitar reír.

Finalmente llegaron, cuando Eren abrió la puerta el autocontrol que Levi tenía poco a poco iba perdiéndolo y con todas sus fuerzas aventó al menor hacia la cama, el castaño cayó de golpe sin quitar la vista de los movimientos que el mayor hacía, se sentía extasiado al verse asechado por semejante depredador; el pelinegro comenzó a quitarse lentamente el pantalón haciendo que su mocoso comenzara a babear ante tal espectáculo, él no se iba a quedar atrás y también comenzó a despojarse de lo que le quedaba de ropa aunque de manera torpe pues sus ojos no se movían de su pequeño. La cremallera de su pantalón no ayudaba en nada y Eren no tuvo opción mas que bajar su vista hacia el dichoso problema y tratar de resolverlo, el pelinegro aprovechó la distracción de su pareja para moverse de la posición en la que se encontraba, finalmente el castaño pudo deshacerse de su pantalón pero se dio cuenta de que Levi no estaba ahí.

-¿Levi?- le llamó, no creía que fuera capaz de abandonarlo en semejante estado.

Se incorporó en la cama tratando de ver qué había pasado con el pequeño, estaba por levantarse cuando unos fuertes brazos lo detuvieron por la espalda.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- le susurró seductoramente al oído.

-Creí que te habías ido- respondió Eren jadeando ante tal acto.

-¿Y dejar así como así ese trasero tuyo?- replicó el pelinegro manoseándolo -No lo creo-.

Y el un rápido movimiento recostó de nueva cuenta a Eren en la cama y se colocó sobre él besándolo con mucha fuerza y pasión, el castaño correspondía a cada acción que su pareja hiciera y fue cuando el pelinegro se pegó más a él que se dio cuenta de que el hombre estaba completamente desnudo; sin reparar en lo que hacía, el menor tomó la mano de Levi y comenzó a lamer sus dedos, él se había quedado atónito mirando la escena.

-¿Así que te mueres por que te la meta?- preguntó divertido al ver la expresión de su rostro.

-Sólo cállate y hazlo- demandó el castaño, jamás en su vida había deseado a alguien con tanta fuerza.

Levi hizo lo que el castaño había pedido, llevó sus ensalivados dedos hacia la entrada del menor jugando con el mismo; Eren estaba que se deshacía de placer, no sabía porqué pero lo que realmente necesitaba era ese pedazo de carne de su pareja dentro de él. Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que la primera estocada le hizo volver a la realidad soltando un fuerte gemido, Levi ya no perdía el tiempo en tantos juegos previos, su autocontrol se había ido por el drenaje y lo que ahora le importaba era estar con su mocoso.

-L...Levi más...- suplicaba entre jadeos el menor.

-Mo...mocoso pervertido- gruñó el pelinegro divertido dándole a su cachorro lo que pedía.

Las embestidas subieron de intensidad haciendo que ambos gimieran y gritaran sus nombres con todas sus fuerzas sin reparar en que si los vecinos llegasen a escucharlos, el mayor tomó las piernas del chico y las colocó sobre sus hombros logrando penetrar más profundamente al ojiverde, tomó el miembro de su pareja, que solo faltara que hablara para que le dieran un poco de atención, y comenzó a masturbarlo logrando que Eren arqueara su espalda ante tanto placer.

El vaivén de los amantes seguía, Eren aferró sus brazos al cuello del mayor y dando un fuerte grito alcanzó el climax lanzando con fuerza su semen llegando incluso a manchar el pecho de su amado, mientras que Levi seguía con las embestidas; un par de estocadas más y el pequeño alcanzó el orgasmo lanzando su semilla al interior del moreno soltando un gruñido. Suavemente salió de su interior y se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo de su mocoso quien lo recibió en sus brazos tratando de recuperar la respiración. Levi tomó la sábana y los cubrió con ella sin importar que estas se mancharan, volviendo a quedarse sobre el pecho de Eren.

Cuando ya se habían logrado recuperar, el moreno se giró dándole la espalda al pelinegro quien lo abrazó por detrás; el sueño comenzaba a apoderarse del más joven pero Levi tenía algo más para su mocoso.

-¿Eren?- le llamó el pelinegro.

-Dime- respondió el castaño medio dormido.

-¿Te mudarías conmigo?- el menor abrió los ojos y se giró quedando de frente al bajito; en sus ojos vio que hablaba con sinceridad.

-Será un placer mi Levi-Love- el castaño le besó y se acomodó en el pecho de Levi siendo abrazado por este, sus piernas se entrelazaron. Quedándose dormidos al mismo tiempo.

* * *

En el próximo capítulo:

_-Eren tenemos que hablar- Levi se había acercado a su pareja._

_-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó el castaño._

_Levi permanecía en un silencio abrumante, lo era para ambos._

_-Debemos terminar nuestra relación- esas cuatro palabras atravesaron su corazón como una daga._

* * *

Bien aquí está el capítulo y mi primer intento de lemon yaoi xD lamento haberme tardado tanto pero como les conté en mi otro fic la universidad ha consumido mucho mi tiempo; haré mi mejor esfuerzo para actualizar los tres fics el mismo día aunque tal ves eso sea suicidio xD Ah por cierto, dado a que se supone que por el accidente que tuve (que también comenté en mi otro fic) no debía de haberme levantado, el doc me regañó y me ordenó permanecer dos días más en cama ¬¬

Iba a publicar anoche pero tuve dos fiestas sorpresa de cumpleaños seguidas y celebramos hasta el amanecer xD

**Gracias a los reviews de: Charlie, Uchiha nagashi, evemm, KellieBrooks, HannyuWFL y Rinaco-Sawada.**

Please, dejen reviews, se aceptan opiniones, sugerencias y críticas constructivas.

Esto es todo por hoy, nos leemos hasta el próximo capítulo o en Sangre de Titán.

Bye.

**Ayumi Rivaille.**


	21. Especial de Navidad

Para empezar Shingeki no Kyojin y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Hajime Isayama, yo solo hago uso de mi imaginación para crear historias ficticias a partir de su historia original.

Advertencia: Lenguaje ofensivo (muy al estilo Levi), este es un fic YAOI (hombre/hombre) si no te gusta pues sal inmediatamente de aquí.

Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

**Especial de Navidad.**

**_Double_**** regalo.**

Eran las 5:30 de la mañana de navidad, había caído nieve por lo que el frío era un poco insoportable, Levi estaba de lo más cómodo hasta que se percató de lo vacío que se encontraba su cama, se incorporó hasta ver que realmente no había nadie a su lado, suspiró desganado, ¿A dónde demonios se había metido ese mocoso?, volvió a acomodarse pensando en los motivos por el que Eren se habría levantado tan temprano.

-_Es poco decir, que eres mi luz mi cielo mi otra mitad_  
_Es poco decir, que daría la vida por tu amor y aun más_  
_Ya no me alcanzan las palabras no_  
_Para explicarte lo que siento yo_-

Oh no, ahí estaba de nuevo, Eren había comenzado a cantar de nuevo esa canción; los ojos de Levi comenzaban a escocer y no era para menos; esa fue la primera canción que el menor le dedicó. Sí, Eren tuvo la osadía de cantarle, teniendo como único público al pelinegro y este no admitiría que le llegó hasta lo más profundo de su corazón. Suspiró de nueva cuenta, amaba esa faceta del castaño aunque a veces pareciera que lo odiara.

-_Y todo lo que vas causando en mí  
Lo blanco y negro se vuelve color  
Y todo es dulce cuando está en tu voz  
Y si nace de ti-_

La voz del ojiverde se oía cada vez más fuerte, eso significaba que se iba acercando más a la habitación, el mayor se sentía un poco inquieto pues cada vez que escuchaba a Eren cantar significaba que estaba preparando algo para su _enano_, palabra que jamás diría en frente de él o terminaría castrado. Levi se volteó dándole la espalda a la puerta de la habitación, sabía que era una sorpresa por lo que no la echaría a perder; la puerta se abrió y cerró con mucha dificultad, el ruido de la vajilla que tintineaba cuando chocaba era evidente y pareciera que de un momento a otro terminarían quebrándose.

-_Te voy a amar y hacerte sentir_  
_Que cada día yo te vuelvo a elegir_  
_Porque me das tu amor sin medir_  
_Quiero vivir la vida entera junto a __ti_-

Se escuchó claramente el coro de la canción y a Eren sentándose con mucha dificultad en la cama, con su mano sacudió un poco al pequeño para que se terminara de despertar; él lo sabía, cuando cantaba esa canción siempre despertaba a su Ravioli.

-Buenos días, amor- saludó melosamente al pelinegro cuando este se volteó -Feliz cumpleaños-.

-Gracias- respondió Levi con un beso -Feliz navidad- y fue cuando vio lo que Eren llevaba.

Era una bandeja con el desayuno que consistía de _vienoiseries_ recién horneados, una tarta de manzanas y café con leche; el mayor miró anonadado su desayuno cuando el castaño lo colocó en su regazo, era una muy buena forma de despertar.

-No te hubieras molestado tanto, mocoso- medio regañó el pequeño -Aún así gracias-.

-Espero que para mi cumpleaños tu me cocines- bromeó el ojiverde que recibió una sonrisa como respuesta -Por cierto cuando termines de comer te abrigas bien porque saldremos-.

-¿Me llevarás a alguna parte?- preguntó Levi arqueando una ceja.

-Sip, pero tú conduces- respondió el menor rascándose la nuca -Aún no he sacado la licencia de conducir-.

El mayor asintió, claro que no le molestaba hacer de chofer, por lo menos no he Eren, así que terminó con calma su desayuno y prosiguió a alistarse; salió de la casa y se sorprendió de que el moreno ya estuviera esperándolo en el garaje, ¿Cuándo llegó ahí?, bueno que mas daba.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó cuando ya habían salido -¿A dónde vamos?-.

Eren le explicó la ruta a tomar, no le diría a dónde es que irían exactamente, sólo esperaba que al mayor le gustara. El trayecto fue ameno ya que el lugar no se encontraba muy lejos, Levi pareció reconocer el lugar. Era un bosque muy amplio al que habían ido en otras ocasiones pero era la primera vez que irían ahora que había nevado, se estacionaron y comenzaron a adentrarse; en cierto punto del camino Eren vendó los ojos del pelinegro quien a regañadientes se dejó hacer. Finalmente llegaron al lugar.

Al quitarle la venda Levi pudo apreciar admirado la sorpresa de su mocoso, había decorado el lugar como si pareciese la ciudad de París en la época de antaño, la época favorita del mayor. Sólo Eren sabía cuánto le costó preparar todo eso, pero el rostro que Levi mostraba en ese momento valió la pena el esfuerzo

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó abrazándolo por detrás.

-Eren es...- ni siquiera podía pronunciar una palabra -Gracias-.

-No es todo- dijo sacando su celular poniendo una música de fondo -¿Me permites esta pieza?- dijo extendiendo su mano.

Levi no lo pensó dos veces y accedió a la petición, el baile fue sencillo, claro con un pequeño _vals_ no era tan difícil; el resto del mundo desapareció en ese momento, los únicos que existían eran ellos dos, ninguno decía una palabra, estas sobraban al momento de expresar el amor que sentían por el otro y eso era algo que a ambos les agradaba.

Finalizada la melodía ambos seguían abrazados, realmente había sido un momento único, se separaron un poco pero el pelinegro tomó el mentón del moreno haciendo que quedara a su altura para darle un beso, el menor correspondió aferrándose a la cintura del pequeño y profundizando el beso

-Espero que esto se repita- dijo Levi.

-Así será siempre _ma vie*****_- respondió Eren deslizando un delicado anillo de plata en el anular del mayor quien respingó un poco al contacto del frío metal.

-Eren...- quedó sin habla.

El ojiverde esbozó una cálida sonrisa, esas de las que tanto amaba el pelinegro. De esas de las que se había enamorado.

-Gracias, ha sido el mejor cumpleaños que he tenido- dijo finalmente.

Regresaron al auto y emprendieron el camino de regreso a casa, ese había sido el mejor día de Levi y no pudo haber pedido nada mejor que haberla pasado con su pareja, por otra parte esta no sería la última vez en la que recibiría doble regalo pues esa era una ventaja de cumplir años el 25 de diciembre.

* * *

Antes de que las dudas asalten es un "spin-off" xD La canción es "Te voy a amar" de Axel. Lamento la tardanza pero este día he tenido problemas para ingresar a mi cuenta.

***** Mi vida en francés.

Un pequeño especial de navidad en el fic. Felices fiestas a todos y que la resaca no les haga daño.

Please, dejen reviews, se aceptan opiniones, sugerencias y críticas constructivas.

Esto es todo por hoy, nos leemos hasta la próxima.

Bye.

**Ayumi Rivaille.**


	22. ¿Dolor o venganza?

Para empezar Shingeki no Kyojin y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Hajime Isayama, yo solo hago uso de mi imaginación para crear historias ficticias a partir de su historia original.

Advertencia: Lenguaje ofensivo (muy al estilo Levi), este es un fic YAOI (hombre/hombre) si no te gusta pues sal inmediatamente de aquí. Capítulo LEMON.

Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

**Capítulo 20.**

**¿Dolor o venganza?**

El partido inaugural había pasado, la victoria fue para el equipo de la Legión, al día siguiente los noticieros informaban del retiro de la mayoría de los equipos del torneo, dejando a unos seis en la competición; después de su partido Jean intentó acercarse a Armin pero este le rechazó diciéndole que fuera a celebrar con su novia, cosa que el castaño intentó desmentir pero el rubio no le creyó pues ahí estaba esa mujer esperando por él. Desde entonces la distancia que Armin mantenía de Jean era cada vez más evidente; también había hablado con Mikasa sobre el problema que tenían Eren y ella y al final entendió la situación de su amigo y le dio su total e incondicional apoyo.

Los días pasaron y volvieron con normalidad a los entrenamientos a excepción de Berthold, cuya lesión iba mejorando pero a paso lento pero prometía estar bien a tiempo para el torneo. Algo extraño estaba pasando y es que el entrenador Erwin intentaba pasar más tiempo junto a Levi y esto hacía que los celos de Eren florecieran con rapidez, aunque al pelinegro eso no le molestaba sino que al contrario, amaba esa forma en la que el menor lo celaba. Pero también Mikasa comenzaba a querer apegarse al castaño cosa que el menor odiaba y hasta cierto punto le agradaba, pues a pesar de no ser tan evidente también Levi se ponía celoso. Sin embargo, un día todo cambió.

-Eren tenemos que hablar- Levi se había acercado a su pareja.

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó el castaño.

Levi permanecía en un silencio abrumante, lo era para ambos.

-Debemos terminar nuestra relación- esas cuatro palabras atravesaron su corazón como una daga.

-¿Qué?- Eren estaba que no lo creía -¿Ya no me amas?-.

-L...Lo siento- fue lo único que el pelinegro dijo antes de retirarse de la cancha, sin nadie saberlo una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla.

-¡Espera!- gritó el ojiverde tratando de detenerlo -¡No dejaré irte así como así!-.

Levi se detuvo, dándole la oportunidad al castaño de acercasele, Eren lo tomó de los hombros y comenzó a hablarle mientras las lágrimas corrían libremente en su rostro, el mayor solo ocultaba su rostro, el también sufría. De repente Levi alzó su mirada, con una mano acarició suavemente, el moreno cerró sus ojos ante el contacto pero los abrió en sorpresa al escuchar las palabras del pequeño.

Erwin y Mikasa observaban toda la escena desde lejos, estaban de lo más tranquilos hasta que Eren los volteó a ver enojado, estaba por caminar hacia ellos cuando Levi le detuvo del brazo negando con la cabeza, el menor se soltó del agarre y tomó de los hombros al mayor sacudiéndolo, parecía gritarle pero Levi volvió a hablarle llegando a calmarle un poco mientras este caía en el suelo. Después del rato que ellos llevaban hablando el rostro del castaño se iluminó un poco, como si acabaran de darle esperanzas; el pelinegro lo había tomado de las manos y las besó tiernamente, el rostro de Eren no podía estar más rojo.

La lluvia comenzaba a caer, ambos suspiraron y se levantaron del suelo sin embargo las lágrimas de Eren volvieron a brotar, Levi pareció no molestarle pues no se enojaba ni nada por el estilo, simplemente suspiró y volvió a decirle algo más a lo que el ojiverde simplemente asintió. Al separarse tomaron caminos distintos.

Mikasa se adelantó a su encuentro, como si lo hubiera estado vigilando todo ese tiempo, llevaba una enorme sonrisa en el rostro que ni se molestaba en ocultar.

-¡Eren!- le dijo intentando abrazarle.

-¡Vete a la mierda!- le gritó muy molesto -¡Espero estés satisfecha, ahora déjame en paz y no vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra!- se fue del lugar.

Ok, esta reacción no se la esperaba la mujer, esperaba que Eren fuera hasta sus brazos y llorara desconsoladamente; pero fue todo lo contrario. Volteó su rostro hacia Erwin quien en ese momento recibía una patada por parte del pelinegro y dejándolo tirado en el suelo. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?.

Los días pasaban y no había ningún cambio en la actitud de Eren y Levi, al contrario, solo se hablaban para cuestiones de entrenamiento y de ahí no se dirigían la palabra, Mikasa había intentado interceptar a su hermano sin éxito alguno y Armin se negaba a ayudarle, desde que habían hablado después del partido inaugural el rubio le había dado la razón completamente al castaño y diciéndole que con esa actitud lo alejaría más. Erwin también trató de acercarse más al pequeño pero este siempre lo mandaba a la mierda no sin antes darle unas buenas patadas de su parte y dejandole de amenaza la pérdida de su miembro viril si seguía acosándolo.

Pero lo que ellos no se imaginaban era de que las cosas no iban por el rumbo que esperaban, sobretodo al descubrir que la habitación que ambos atletas compartían ahora se encontraba completamente deshabitada y sin ningún rastro de ellos dos, ni siquiera en el departamento de Eren había algún indicio, lo que más les admiró es que el departamento se hallaba vacío y se encontraba en venta. Necesitaban encontrarlos lo más pronto posible.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo crees que siga esta situación?- preguntó Eren mirando hacia la ventana.

-El tiempo que sea necesario- contestó su acompañante -Tú has visto que siguen jodiéndonos con lo mismo-.

-Lo se pero...¡Ah muerdas tan duro!- se quejó el menor.

-¿Pero?- dijo Levi separándose se su pezón.

-Pero ellos también exageran- dijo moviendo sus brazos hacia arriba -Ojalá nos dejaran ser felices-.

-¿No lo eres?- preguntó el pelinegro deteniéndose.

-Claro que contigo soy feliz- dijo el ojiverde -Pero odio ocultar lo mucho que te a...¡Ahhh!-.

-Eren, enfocate- dijo Levi retomando las embestidas.

El menor entrelazó las manos a las de su pareja cuando este las tomó; claro ellos no habían terminado la relación. En un principio Levi, con todo el dolor en su alma, parecía ir en serio pero al ver que el moreno no lo dejaría ir decidió comentarle lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor. Al principio les fue difícil fingir que no había nada entre ellos pero desde que Eren se había mudado a la casa del mayor las cosas habían mejorado mucho y la relación se había fortalecido.

Cuando Levi tocó aquel punto que lo llevaba a la locura abrió sus ojos dejándo salir un fuerte gemido, cosa que enloquecía al mayor a tal punto de que se volvía completamente salvaje y lo arremetía con más fuerza. Levi sonrió ante la hermosa vista que tenía de su mocoso, verlo con los ojos entrecerrados y llorosos de placer, las mejillas sonrojadas y sus labios semi abiertos lo exitaba aún más. Era una imagen realmente muy erótica. Eren se soltó del agarre y pasó sus brazos al cuello del mayor, acercándolo de nueva cuenta a sus labios y arrebatarle un deseoso beso.

Levi correspondió sin dejar de embestir, sin embargo Eren lo detuvo justo en el momento en el que el orgasmo era inminente, gruñó molesto cuando este lo sacó de su interior sin embargo el enojo se disipó al ver lo que su amante estaba haciendo. Con mucho esfuerzo el castaño se levantó un poco sobre la cama, se apoyó en sus brazos y le dio la espalda dejando muy al descubierto su entrada.

El pelinegro estaba que se relamía los labios, jamás se imaginó que su mocoso fuera capaz de ponerse en cuatro dejando su entrada y su espalda a la merced de su amante, estaba tan caliente que lo tomó con fuerza de la cintura y volviéndolo a penetrar; nunca lo admitiría pero Eren tenía el control absoluto sobre él cuando estaban en la cama. Las embestidas aumentaban y con ello el hormigueo en el vientre de Levi volvió, sintiéndose a punto de acabar tomó el miembro de su pareja y comenzó a masturbarlo haciendo que este gimiera con mayor fuerza. El orgasmo llegó para ambos al mismo tiempo, Eren acabando en la mano de Levi y este dentro del menor, dejaron que su respiración se normalizara y finalmente el pelinegro salió del interior del ojiverde haciendo que este soltara un suave gemido. Se recostó en la cama y de inmediato Eren se acurrucó en su pecho, Levi amaba cuando hacía eso ya que tenía la oportunidad de abrazarlo más a su cuerpo para no soltarlo. Inmediatamente se quedaron dormidos dejando un 'Te Amo' como un suspiro al viento.

* * *

En el próximo capítulo:

_-Levi- le llamó el rubio._

_-¡¿Qué putas quieres?!- le gritó y no era para menos después de la escena que acaba de presenciar._

_-Yo sólo quiero una oportunidad contigo- dijo acercándose para abrazarlo._

_-Pones tus mugrientas manos encima mío y te las corto- dijo muy amenazante._

_-¿Acaso tú...?-._

_-¿Creíste que iba a correr a tus brazos?- dijo a punto de darle una paliza -Que te quede claro, puto animal, al único que amo es a Eren-._

* * *

Ok, antes que nada mis más sinceras disculpas; sé que por el capítulo anterior querían matarme pero este fic tendría un poquito de drama, en fin para que vean que amo a mis lectoras no las haré sufrir mucho. Y para quienes lo preguntaban, Eren si era virgen xD Sinceramente estoy pensando en terminar pronto este fic aunque no sé a ustedes que les parezca la idea, o si tienen ideas pues cuéntenmelas para hacer más entretenido este fic porque me imagino que les gustaría que fuera cero drama.

Por cierto si tardo un poco en actualizar es porque me toma un poco más de tiempo escribir el cap ya que no sólo tengo este fic sino que también está Sangre de Titán y estoy traduciendo el fic de Humanity's Greatest Bedtime Story (el cual recomiendo) así que espero me comprendan aunque sea un poquito.

**Gracias a los reviews de: Charlie, Uchiha nagashi, evemm, KellieBrooks, HannyuWFL, Kholoe, Eleniwis ewe, Genesis Walker, Usagi Mitzui, Rinaco-Sawada y Murakinima.**

Please, dejen reviews, se aceptan opiniones, sugerencias y críticas constructivas.

Esto es todo por hoy, nos leemos hasta el próximo capítulo o en Sangre de Titán.

Bye.

**Ayumi Rivaille.**


	23. Renuncia

Para empezar Shingeki no Kyojin y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Hajime Isayama, yo solo hago uso de mi imaginación para crear historias ficticias a partir de su historia original.

Advertencia: Lenguaje ofensivo (muy al estilo Levi), este es un fic YAOI (hombre/hombre) si no te gusta pues sal inmediatamente de aquí.

Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

**Capítulo 21.**

**Renuncia.**

Con el paso de los días, Erwin y Mikasa se estaban desesperando, el plan que ellos habían puesto en marcha para separar a Eren y Levi no estaba dando resultados; no sabían de que la pareja jamás se habían separado y que ahora se encontraban viviendo juntos. Mientras la relación entre el francés y el alemán iba fortaleciéndose a medida que el tiempo avanzaba. Sin embargo, Eren comenzaba a desesperarse y el pelinegro no podía culparlo ya que también él se encontraba en la misma situación. Tener a Erwin y Mikasa sobre ellos todo el tiempo era agotador, pero nadie estaba preparado para lo que iba a ocurrir ese día.

Era una tarde de verano, estaban en los últimos días de la estación y por lo tanto los días eran más calurosos; Eren y Levi se encontraban entrenando como siempre en una de las canchas lejos de los demás, no querían ser molestados pues estaban muy concentrados. De la nada aparecieron Erwin y Mikasa juntos escondiendo algo a sus espaldas, ese era un movimiento arriesgado pero ya no se les ocurría que más hacer para que ellos les hicieran caso. Estaban completamente desesperados. Se pararon frente a ellos los separaron siendo Mikasa la que se llevara lejos de ahí a Eren.

-¿Ahora que demonios?- gruñó el pelinegro al ver lo ocurrido.

-Necesito decirte algo- dijo seriamente el más alto.

-No vayas a salir con tus mierdas de que me amas porque te rompo la cara- dijo amenazándolo con la raqueta.

-Eren no es el adecuado para tu pareja- dijo Erwin -Necesitas a un hombre-.

-¿Y qué mierdas sabes de eso?- dijo Levi acercando peligrosamente la raqueta a la altura de la cara del otro.

-Nada- respondió sincero Erwin -Pero puedo aprender- y diciendo esto se arrodilló y sacó una pequeña caja que ocultaba tras su espalda.

-Ni se te ocurra- dijo el francés lanzando la caja muy lejos sin ver el contenido de ella, estaba cabreado -Fue idea de esa zorra verdad-.

Eso colmó la paciencia del pelinegro, podía soportar todo tipo de insinuaciones pero que lo quisieran separar de lo que más valoraba y amaba en esta vida nunca lo permitiría; harto de eso comenzó a caminar hacia fuera de la cancha, si seguía con esa actitud no dudaría en patearle las bolas al mastodonte rubio si seguía jodiéndole la existencia. Erwin al ver la reacción intentó detenerlo, debía intentarlo una vez más.

-Levi- le llamó el rubio.

-¡¿Qué putas quieres?!- le gritó y no era para menos después de la escena que acaba de presenciar.

-Yo sólo quiero una oportunidad contigo- dijo acercándose para abrazarlo.

-Pones tus mugrientas manos encima mío y te las corto- dijo muy amenazante.

-¿Acaso tú...?-.

-¿Creíste que iba a correr a tus brazos?- dijo a punto de darle una paliza -Que te quede claro, puto animal, al único que amo es a Eren-.

Más claro no lo pudo haber dicho Levi, quizás ahora Erwin lo entendiera de una buena vez y lo dejara en paz; el rostro del rubio era todo un poema, pensó que al separar a Eren del francés lograría que este finalmente lo aceptara, sin embargo la realidad era otra. Por otra parte, no muy lejos de ahí, Mikasa seguía con su tarea de separar definitivamente a su hermano del enano del demonio. Le había mostrado el contenido de la caja a Eren pero este en ves de sentirse alagado se sintió de lo más insultado, sobretodo cuando ella le dijo que Levi solo jugaba con él y que no le importaba como decía; incluso tuvo el atrevimiento de arrodillarse pero ni eso logró conmover al castaño.

-Te dije que te mantuvieras alejada de mi- gruñó entre dientes -Con esa escena sólo lograste quedar en ridículo-.

-¿Podrías escucharme?- pidió de manera desesperada la pelinegra -¿No entiendes que yo también te amo?-.

-No te puedo amar de la manera en que amo a Levi- cortó el alemán -Entiéndelo de una vez-.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó sosteniendo con fuerza su bufanda -¡Ese enano mal nacido no te merece!-.

-¡No te atrevas a decirle así- gritó molesto el ojiverde -¡Vuelves a decirle así a mi novio y no respondo!-.

-¿Entonces tú...?-

-Él y yo nunca nos separamos- confirmó el moreno -Y nunca podrán separarnos, así que resígnate-.

-No puedo- dijo Mikasa comenzando a sollozar.

-Entonces ya no hay nada más de qué hablar- giró y comenzó a caminar hacia Levi y Erwin.

El entrenador trataba de procesar las palabras que el francés le decía a la velocidad que este se las decía y finalmente se dio cuenta de algo, Levi nunca llegó a tener esa clase de sentimientos con él; suspiró, ahora entendía que Eren lo había derrotado desde el principio y que no había nada más que él pudiera hacer.

Eren se acercó a los hombres determinado, ya estaba cansado de la situación en la que se encontraba, si seguía así sentía que en cualquier momento se volvería loco; era hora de dejar todo en claro. Se puso detrás de Levi y desesperadamente lo abrazó por la cintura, ante el contacto el pequeño respingó asustándose.

-¿Qué haces Eren?- preguntó sorprendido el francés.

-Reclamando lo que es mío- dijo colocando su rostro en el hombro del pequeño dándole una pequeña mordida.

Erwin entendió y decidió dejar a la pareja a solas, ahora comprendía que nunca podría separar a dos seres que se amaban de una manera muy profunda; caminó hacia los pasillos encontrándose con Armin, soltó un profundo suspiro.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- preguntó el pequeño rubio acercándose al mayor.

-No, pero lo estaré- respondió cuando Armin se fijó en la pareja que se abrazaba melosamente.

-¿Está seguro_?-_ volvió a preguntar.

-Dentro de un tiempo si- dijo dándole una sonrisa triste.

-Sabe que puede contar conmigo- dijo Armin posando delicadamente su mano sobre el brazo del hombre.

Ambos sonrieron, sabían que a pesar de la diferencia de edad podían ser buenos amigos y lo que Erwin más necesitaba era de un amigo con el que pudiera hablar. Pareciera que todo comenzaba a tomar su rumbo de nuevo, pero no todo puede ser miel entre hojuelas. Cierto castaño ahora había comprendido porqué Armin se comportaba de manera distante con él, estaba buscándolo para poder aclarar todo con él pero se llevó una no muy grata sorpresa; el observar como el pequeño inglés confortaba al mayor y le trataba con mucha cercanía le hizo sentir una punzada en el corazón. Esa cercanía no le estaba cayendo en gracia y debía de hacer algo al respecto.

* * *

En el próximo capítulo:

_-Eres una buena persona- dijo Erwin dándole una sonrisa -Te preocupas mucho por los demás-._

_-No soy lo que usted dice, entrenador- contestó Armin sonrojado._

_-No me trates de usted- dijo el rubio mayor -llámame Erwin-._

_-Claro- contestó entusiasmado el rubio menor._

_-¡Ya es suficiente!- gritó Jean asustando a ambos -¡Aléjese de mi Armin!-._

* * *

Ok me salió corto el cap pero no fue mi intensión, esta maldita gripe del demonio me aleja mi musa y así no puedo escribir a gusto. Esto es raro pero si llegué a pensar en un ErwinxMikasa pero por más vueltas que le diera en mi cabeza la idea me pareció de lo más ridícula xD pero en fin el drama no terminará ya que tengo un par de aces bajo la manga y solo espero que les guste.

Yay! pasamos de los 100+ reviews, la verdad no esperaba que mi fic tuviera tanta aceptación y todo es gracias a ustedes mi respetable público :P

Dios me he estado devanando la cabeza con un par de videos que estoy haciendo de MMD...bendito trauma xD bueno ojalá pueda hacerlos

**Gracias a los reviews de: Charlie, Uchiha nagashi, evemm, chris1501, Nati, ewe, Genesis Walker, Usagi Mitzui, Rinaco-Sawada, mina-sama12.**

Please, dejen reviews, se aceptan opiniones, sugerencias y críticas constructivas.

Esto es todo por hoy, nos leemos hasta el próximo capítulo o en Sangre de Titán.

Bye.

**Ayumi Rivaille.**


End file.
